A Blaising SHIELD
by Skeeter20
Summary: Blaise has left S.H.I.E.L.D. and is loving life as a free girl until she learns something about herself that she never saw coming. When old friends come knocking at her door with an offer she can't refuse will she be able to handle diving back into an organization that is built on secrets? More importantly, will she be able to keep some of her own?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay whooooo new story! Yay. Part of An Icy Blaise series. Sequel to the one shot A Blaise Set Free. Would highly recommend reading before this.**_

* * *

 **Lone Ranger**

* * *

Blaise sat perfectly still as the wind whipped her hair and the world zipped by her in a blur. The train jostled beneath her, but it did not shake her. She had grown accustomed to traveling this way. It was easy enough to sneak aboard. She would just drop on top of a train car and fly away before it reached the station. It was hard to fly in secrecy. She had told S.H.I.E.L.D. to leave her alone, but she knew they were looking for her. They did not let their assets simply choose to leave. Even Banner, who had thought he was alone, was secretly being followed.

That was the reason why she had been constantly moving around for the past four months. Spring had ended. Summer had begun, but the seasons did not mean much to the girl. She traveled mostly at night and always with her hood up. Her only contact was the occasional call on a disposable cell phone to Tony Stark so that he could transfer her funds to another fake account and supply her with another fake id. She had considered visiting Steve, but had decided that it would be too difficult. She readjusted her black hood to conceal her hair and tightened her grip on the new id that Tony had dropped her a few minutes before as she prepared to dive into the woods that surrounded the train tracks. As the train went around a turn she spread her wings and dove off the train. As soon as she got close to the ground she folded her wings, dropped to her feet, and started walking. She did not know where she was going. Typically she looked for a small rural town or woodland cabins so that she would have privacy to fly and practice throwing ice in the woods. She hiked her black back pack further up onto her shoulders and started walking through the dark woods.

After a few hours she reached a clearing and decided to take a break. She laid her backpack on the ground and took a deep breath. Her ice had been growing increasingly out of control the past four months. She seemed to hit everything but the one object she was aiming for. She had diagnosed the problem a few days after it had first occurred and was able to compensate for it, but now it had gotten to the point where it was impossible. She sent blast at the tree, but the blast immediately stretched into a large donut-shaped ring with a hole in the center. Blaise frowned in annoyance. The hole was easily large enough for her to walk through and it dissipated before it even reached the tree. She scowled and tried again, but got the same results. Finally she let out a scream of frustration and in her anger a ring of ice shattered a tall oak across the clearing. Blaise sighed and slung her back pack over her shoulders again. She hiked through the woods as she tried to figure out how to fix the problem. Her mind kept circling back to one idea, but her common sense kept shooting it down. Finally the sun started to rise as Blaise spotted a small town in the distance. She spotted a small motel outside the town. As she got closer, the motel started to look less and less appealing so Blaise decided that she would be spending as little time as possible there. The red arrow flickered once as the sun rose before going out. The girl took a deep breath and lowered her hood before walking into a small building labelled "check in."

"Hello!" A small man with large eyes excitedly greeted her the second she walked in the door. Blaise carefully masked her surprise with a kind smile and walked over to the check in desk.

"What can I do ya for?" He enthusiastically asked her as he fixed his large glasses that only made his eyes appear bigger.

"I'd like a room." Blaise told him.

"Oh of course!" He exclaimed and quickly ducked below the desk. Blaise glanced around the room while he was shuffling papers behind the desk. It appeared fairly clean which was more than what she could say about most of the places she had stayed during the past four months.

"Just give me a second, it's buried here somewhere!" He called up to her. Blaise winced at the way her pronounced the 'u' in buried, but figured that it was just part of the area's accent.

"Of course, take your time, Mr….." She trailed off.

"Mr. Myers." He told her as he finally popped back above the desk with a key. Blaise held out her hand to take it, but he had already migrated over to a different desk.

"Just come over here so I can ring ya up!" He waved at her. Blaise warmly grinned at him, even though his enthusiasm set her on edge.

"Of course, Mr. Myers."

"Ya know, I don't get many visitors out here." He told her as he eagerly punched numbers into his cash register.

"Really? I can't imagine why." Blaise mused.

"I know why. It's the dern interstate." The man muttered.

"Oh I'm sorry." Blaise told him, anxious to get her card and leave.

"It's not your fault. Your total is forty dollars and I'm going to need to see an id." He told her. Blaise pulled out two twenties and laid them down on the counter along with her freshly printed "driver's license". The man snatched the twenties and put them in his register, but stopped for a moment to examine her id.

"Robyn Hood?" He skeptically asked.

"My parents had a rather unfortunate sense of humor." She laughed and the man chuckled along with her, but she made a mental note to kill Tony the next time she saw him.

"You can't choose your kin." He replied as he pushed his glasses further up his slightly crooked nose and handed her the id and key.

"No, I suppose not." Blaise smiled at him, anxious to leave and go sleep.

"They must be pretty trusting to let a young girl like you travel all the way from New York." He replied.

"I'm taking the summer before college to hike the Appalachian Trail." She lied.

"Aw, dern, that's quite an accomplishment." He complimented her.

"I take it a day at a time." Blaise flippantly replied.

"So what's your trail name?" He asked.

"Trail name?"

"Ya know, the name that thru-hikers make up for themselves while they hike the trail." He prompted.

"Ice Angel." Blaise smiled at him knowing that only she understood the joke. He opened his mouth to ask another question but before he could, Blaise quickly yawned,

"Oh excuse me. I've been hiking all night. I can barely stand. It was nice talking to you." She waved at him as she walked out of the room. As soon as she walked out of the office, she took a deep breath and finally looked for her room number on her key. Room five. She scanned the numbers posted outside the rooms until she found room number five. She opened the wooden door and walked inside the small room. There was not much space, a small green bed took up most of the room and a small nightstand filled the rest. The lack of room did not bother Blaise; she just needed a spot to place her backpack and a shower. She slowly shut the door behind her and dumped her bag on the floor. She grabbed a change of clothes and walked through a door in the corner of the room that led to the bathroom. She turned on the cold water before stripping and climbing in the shower. She ran her hands through her hair and watched the mud from the woods turn the water brown as she contemplated whether or not what she was about to do was a good idea. Who was she kidding? Blaise knew that it was a bad idea, but she was getting desperate and he said he had answers. She glanced down at the water and noticed that it was once again crystal clear. The girl quickly turned off the water and grabbed a towel before stepping out of the shower and got changed into an old red cut off and a pair of black shorts. She ran her hand through her wet hair and stared at herself in the mirror; once again she was wrestling over whether or not to go through with her plan. Finally she sighed,

"Screw it." She scowled as she threw her towel onto the ground in anger.

"I can do this." She firmly reassured herself before storming out of the bathroom. She jumped onto the bed and closed her eyes. She was prepared to fall asleep, but her wildly pounding heart was keeping her awake. Blaise took deep slow breaths until she drifted off to sleep, knowing that when she opened them again her world would be changed forever.

* * *

 _ **That's a wrap for this chapter! I'll try to update soon, but in the mean time leave a review. Seriously the button is right there and reviews motivate me to write. So in both of our best interest leave a review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for those of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited!**_

* * *

 **SHE PRETENDED IT COULD LAST FOREVER**

* * *

 _Blaise stood once again at the top of Stark Towers, but this time she did not bother to watch the ruins of New York burn or bother trying to block out the anguished screams or stench of smoke. This time she did not wait for the god to approach her and started to scream his name._

" _Loki where are you?" She cried out almost desperately. He had said that he could help her and she was at her wit's end, but she knew she had to keep up a brave face or he would not give her anything. He would mock her._

" _Anxious to see me today, Ice Child?" He tauntingly asked her as he walked out from the shambled mess that used to be Tony Stark's penthouse. Blaise took a deep breath. She still in disbelief that she was about to do this._

" _I'm ready." She told him._

" _Ready for what?" He asked her with a smile playing on his lips. They both knew what she was referring to, but he wanted to make her say it. He had always gained a twisted satisfaction from someone admitting they needed his help; especially if it was against their better judgment._

" _I'm ready to believe you." She stiffly replied, barely able to bite out the words._

" _Very well." He replied with a nod of his head before turning and walking away._

" _That's it?" She called after him in disbelief. She was still clinging to the hope that he would help her, but she already knew that this had been pointless._

" _For now." He vaguely replied before the entire scenery was changed. Blaise was alone in a grassy field that seemingly stretched for miles. She gazed around the scene with despair fell to her knees in shock. She had placed all of her hope in him. She had expected answers, but all she was left with was more questions and the sharp feeling of a knife her back. The worst part was that she knew she should have seem this coming. The betrayal and disappointment should not have surprised her. A soft breeze blew through the field as Blaise threw her head back in anger and unleashed a scream of rage._

* * *

Blaise woke up screaming with her fists tightly grasping her sheets. Immediately she dropped the sheets and started to furiously beat her pillow. She was livid that she had allowed herself to be tricked by Loki. Why had she ever though that he would help her? Why had she ever thought that he could help her? He was the god of mischief and lies and he took care of no one but himself. She punched her pillow one more time before throwing it across the room and angrily untangling herself from the sheets. Before she got out of bed however, she sat on the bed for a second to calm herself down. She knew that if she did not then the pent up emotion would boil over later that day. If she wanted to remain under the radar she could not allow her emotions to boil over.

After a few calming breaths, she changed back into her hiking clothes and grabbed her back pack. She decided it was time to move on since Loki had been a dead end. She grabbed her key off the small nightstand and stepped outside. To her dismay, instead of stepping out into the light of the sun, dark clouds covered the sky. Blaise scowled up at the mottled greys before heading towards the small building labeled "check in". She opened the door and looked around for Mr. Myers, but the room was empty. Blaise shrugged and left the key on the front desk. She figured he would find it.

She left the motel and started walking down the sold winding country road that led to the nearby town. She had planned on walking straight through but a rumbling in her stomach changed her mind. She immediately began looking around for places to eat, but the town had very few businesses. Finally she spotted a flickering neon sign for a small diner further down the street. It looked pretty old and the dark skies only made it look more haggard. It looked like it had been built in the 70's and had not been updated since, but in her experience, diners usually had good food so Blaise decided to eat there despite its dubious appearance. She opened up the glass doors and a small bell announced her entrance to the already crowded diner. The stools along the counter were all filled and most of the red vinyl booths were filled as well. She walked across the scuffed black and white linoleum floors until she spotted an empty booth in the back of the room. She took a seat and lowered her hood. Within a few minutes a black haired waitress in a pale blue uniform walked over and gave her a menu.

"Hi my name is Emma and I'm going to be your server for today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" She cheerfully asked.

"Just water, thanks." Blaise smiled up at the waitress. She could not help it. The girl's cheerfulness was contagious.

"Okay. Can I take your order back too or do you still need a few minutes?" She asked as she scribbled something on her notepad.

"I'll take a turkey club with a side of fries." Blaise replied after glancing over the menu.

"Okay I'll have that out in a few." The waitress replied as she scribbled down Blaise's order on her notepad. After the waitress walked away, Blaise started to look around at the other patrons of the diner. The group of old men at the counter talking about the prospects for the upcoming high school football season were definitely the loudest, but the group of teens in the corner booth were definitely a close second. Every so often she would see a fry or pickle being thrown across the table and hear the chorus of laughter that always seemed to follow. Then there were the families and couples that filled the rest of the seats. They were not near as loud. The couples were a little nauseating, but the families caused some unacknowledged part of the girl to ache. She had never had that. Blaise quickly pushed those feelings away and started to gaze out the window. She had always found it easier to pretend those feelings did not exist. She preferred to watch the dark clouds roll overhead. The black clouds on the horizon suggested that a storm was about to move in. Suddenly there was a loud clang outside the opposite side of the diner. Blaise cringed at the familiar noise, but told herself that someone had just dropped a box of deliveries. As soon as most of the customers jumped up to look at the cause of the commotion, Blaise knew that it was not just a dropped box of deliveries. The quiet buzz of conversation turned into an excited roar, but the only word Blaise could make out was Tony Stark. Immediately she sank lower in her seat and pulled up her hood. She hoped she was wrong, but seconds later the billionaire himself strutted into the diner. He took off his red sunglasses and buttoned his designer black suit as he drummed up the crowds around him. Blaise dropped her head in her hands,

"Please be a dream." She muttered to herself, but when she felt the presence of someone standing over her; she knew it had to be Tony.

"Miss me?" Tony asked her as he sat down in the seat across from her.

"Go away." She replied through her hands.

"Who am I kidding of course you missed me." Tony scoffed.

"Please go away." Blaise repeated.

"You know, it really is nice to see you again. Personally I think the whole sketchy rapper hoodlum thing you have going on is really working for you." Tony sarcastically told her. Blaise slowly raised her head out of her hands, raised her middle finger, and glared at him.

"I told you to never come find me." She scowled.

"Yeah, well I've never been good at following orders." Tony flippantly replied.

"I know you don't know what it feels like to travel around without instantly being recognized but I was really enjoying it until you showed up." Blaise snapped at him.

"I know you don't know what it feels like to be Tony Stark, but hanging out with him is the next best thing so you're welcome." Tony replied just as snappily. Blaise sighed and put her head down on the table in frustration. Seconds later she heard the sound of paper rustling and felt him bump the table. Suddenly Tony lifted her head just enough to slide a napkin under it.

"Thanks." She sighed.

"You're welcome." He graciously replied. Blaise heard the waitress's voice a second later,

"Is she okay?" The waitress asked.

"Oh she's fine." Tony replied, "Could I get a menu?"

"Of course, I'll be back in a sec." She replied. After the waitress left, Blaise lifted her head,

"I'm going to bathroom." She abruptly told him. She grabbed her back off the floor and started to walk past him, but he grabbed her back pack strap and stopped her.

"Last time I checked, you don't need a back pack to pee." He smirked.

"You do when you're on your period." Blaise snarkily replied. Tony immediately let go of the back pack.

"Fair enough."

"Thank you." Blaise rolled in her eyes in exasperation as she stormed to the bathroom. She hoped his crowd of fans would close in on him and that she would be long gone by the time he noticed her absence. When she reached the bathroom, she wasted no time finding and window. She considered trying to use her powers to break it open, but decided not to risk it since they had been so erratic and unreliable lately. She pulled out a bobby pin and picked the lock the old-fashioned way. Within a few minutes the lock gave way and she had climbed out the window. As soon as she was safely outside she adjusted her hood and started to hike along the street towards the other side of town. She was disappointed that she would not get to eat that turkey club, but she knew she could always find food somewhere else. She could not afford to lose her anonymity. She hiked along the road in the dark and eventually the houses that lined the roads turned to forests. Occasionally a car would drive past, but Blaise just ignored them until one slowed down and started to follow her. She turned around at first to see if it was Tony, but when she saw it was a blue and white rusty pickup truck she decided to ignore it since she knew there would be no way that Tony Stark would be caught driving around in usomething like that. After a few minutes of not picking up speed, it started to flash its high beams on and off in another attempt to get her attention. After ten times, that really started to tick Blaise off and she held up her middle finger for the driver to see. That was when they obnoxiously revved the engine and pulled up beside her, but Blaise refused to look anywhere but straight forward and continued to ignore them. Then someone from inside the truck whistled.

"A little late for a dame like you to be walking through these woods all alone." A familiar voice called out to her from inside the truck. Blaise's head snapped towards the car in shock only to see Steve leaning out the window. Blaise started shaking her head.

"You assholes." She scowled, "I can't believe you stalked me for a mile."

"Well if you would have turned around we wouldn't have had to!" Clint called out to her from the drivers' seat. Blaise laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Why are you guys here?" She asked, dreading their answer since one of the stipulations of returning to S.H.I.E.L.D. was that her friends had to be the ones to come and get her if Director Fury ever needed her help.

"I miss my little Ice Princess!" Clint childishly yelled.

"Director Fury needs you to consult something." Steve seriously told her and Blaise sighed as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Is this something going to piss me off?" Blaise bluntly asked.

"So far it's pissed everyone else—" Clint muttered, but he was cut off by Steve elbowing him in the chest.

"If anyone can handle it then it's you." Steve told her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Blaise asked in confusion.

"We can't tell you unless you agree to do it." Steve apologetically replied. Blaise stared at them for a moment before her curiosity got the best of her.

"Then I guess I'm in." Blaise shrugged as she pulled herself into the bed of the truck.

"That's my girl!" Clint grinned as he slide open the small window panel so that she could talk to the pair in the front seat.

"You can't sit back there its illegal." Steve protested.

"Like a cop is going to pull over Captain America." Blaise scoffed.

"I'm not the one driving." Steve retorted, "Clint drives like a maniac!"

"At least I can drive, Mr. 'I don't even have a drivers' license.'" Clint snapped.

"I have a motorcycle license." Steve huffed. Blaise rolled her eyes and dramatically slide the window pane shut with a bang only to have it shatter.

"This was a rental!" Both of the men exclaimed.

"Oops." Blaise shrugged.

"Just for that I am going to drive over every damn pot hole." Clint glared at her in his rearview mirror.

"Fine I'll fly away. Have fun dealing with Fury." Blaise replied as she spread her wings.

"Both of you calm down. We'll be at the quinjet in a few minutes." Steve sighed.

"Whatever." They both huffed. The rest of the drive was spent in silence. True to his word, Clint swerved to hit as many potholes as possible and randomly slammed on the breaks so that the girl would roll around in the bed of the truck. By the time they reached the small clearing where the quinjet was waiting for them, Blaise was ready to strangle the archer and had more bruises than she could count. Clint gunned the gas only last time and whipped the old truck to the side before slamming the breaks and finally bringing the car to a stop. As Blaise slowly pulled herself out of the back of the truck, an agent with a disapproving look on his face walked over to greet them.

"Follow me onto the jet." He ordered them before turning on his heel and briskly walking towards the plane. Blaise hulled her back pack out of the back of the truck and grudgingly followed the men towards the plane. As they were walking she positioned herself behind Clint and tried to trip him, but the spy caught on and soon started to do the same to her. After a few failed attempts, Steve caught on and tried to position himself between the two to keep them apart.

"Knock it off." He hissed at them, but Blaise and Clint both just stuck their tongues out at him and continued to try and trip one another. Finally Clint was successful as the trio was walking up the ramp onto the plane. Blaise let out a small squeak of surprise as she fell but at the last second Steve caught her.

"Thanks." She sheepishly grinned at him, but he only glared down at her in reply. Steve kept a tight grip on the girl's arm until all three of them had sat down in the back of the plane to keep the pair from doing anything else to each other. Blaise stubbornly glared at Clint as the plane took off, but that did not faze the archer. Clint just made funny faces to try to make her laugh. Eventually Blaise gave up and allowed the calming feeling of flight put her to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. Remember to follow, favorite, and most importantly REVIEW! Your reviews make me better. Your reviews make me write faster because I know that people want to know what happens next.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Special shout out to Cameo M. Wolf who pretty much did all three of those things to everything I've written. Anyway sorry this chapter took a little while...Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE?**

* * *

 _Blaise stood alone in a grassy field. Every so often the wind rippled through the knee high grass and ruffled her hair. It was peaceful, but strangely uneventful considering how intense her dreams typically were. The girl took a deep breath in and decided to enjoy it. It was not often that she was able to experience pleasant dreams. Suddenly her peace was interrupted by an appallingly familiar voice._

" _Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked._

" _Funny, that's the first time you've said that about something other than blood, war, or ruin." Blaise flatly replied._

" _I can change the scenery if you would prefer the blood, war, and ruin." Loki offered._

" _I'm good." Blaise quickly replied as he upper lip curled in obvious disgust. Loki chuckled,_

" _I like you Ice Child."_

" _Then why try to kill me?" She countered with a sneer._

" _You aren't ever going to let that go are you?" He replied as he shook his head in disbelief._

" _When someone tries to murder you, you don't forget it." Blaise scowled._

" _For the love of Odin, I was trying to help you!" He exclaimed, "When will you get that through your thick skull?!"_

" _How would killing me, help me?!" Blaise yelled in confusion. She cringed as she felt her control slip a little causing the ground beneath her to turn to ice._

" _By triggering—" He started but Blaise vehemently cut him off._

" _I swear, if you saying by triggering your birthright one more time I will take your pointy cow helmet and shove it so far up your ass that you will be shitting horns and leather for the rest of eternity." She threatened_ , _b_ _ut instead of taking her threat seriously, Loki just laughed._

" _Soon everything will be clear." He reassured her._

" _How would you know? Last time I checked the god of lies could not truthfully predict the future." She scoffed, but her curiosity was piqued._

" _I may not be able to, but my mother can predict the future." Loki insisted._

" _I'll believe it when I see it." She huffed, earning another teasing grin from the trickster._

" _You shall see it very soon."_

A gentle kick to her ribs and the sound of hushed laughter abruptly woke her up, but she did not open her eyes. She was clinging to the hope that she could still fall back asleep. The girl waved her arm to try to shoo away the annoyance, but that that only provoked more laughter from Steve and Clint. She finally opened her eyes and glared at Clint, the obvious culprit. Blaise knew there was no way Steve would kick a sleeping girl in the ribs, even if it was just a gentle kick.

"Stop." She tiredly groaned.

"No smartass response? There's a first." Clint joked as he nudged her side with his foot again.

"I just…I can't…I'm sleepy." Blaise blearily replied as she sleepily ran her hand through her hair.

"Cap, can carry you off the plane if you like." Clint offered. Blaise rolled her eyes at his "generous" offer.

"Nah, I'm good." The girl sighed. She would feel bad if she made Steve carry her off. She laid on the floor for a few more minutes before slowly pulling herself to her feet by using the jet's bench. She felt the plane touch down with a shudder and was grateful that she had been gripping the seat so tightly. Otherwise, she was certain that she would have fallen. Steve and Clint gathered their jackets and Blaise heaved her back pack over her shoulders. Steve patiently waited and Clint impatiently waited for the girl to get ready to disembark the plane. Finally when she had her back pack situated properly, the trio walked off the plane onto the landing pad and into the bright July sunshine. Blaise held up her hand to block out the sun and gaze across the skyline, but the view caused her to stop in her tracks. There were no skyscrapers or high rises on the skyline like she had expected. Instead the skyline was solely dominated by the Washington Monument. The rest of the city was no taller than the trees sporadically planted throughout it.

"This isn't New York." The girl said in surprise.

"Good job, princess." Clint sarcastically told her.

"Why are we in Washington D.C.?" She asked as she walked over to the end of the landing pad to get a better look at her surroundings. The building she was standing on top of easily dwarfed the Washington Monument in the distance and it sat in the center of a small lake. It was connected to the surrounding land by a single suspension bridge.

"The Security Council wanted to keep Director Fury and the Avengers closer." Steve told her.

"Why?" She asked, but her question made Steve quickly look uncomfortable and Clint jumped in to answer it.

"They always wanted us closer. Especially after New York, but then you 'went rogue' and that sealed the deal. They told Fury that they had to oversee any missions that an Avenger was a part of." The archer bluntly explained.

"Oh." A somewhat speechless Blaise replied. She did not know what else to say. Clint had just confirmed that it was her fault that they were in Washington D.C. instead of New York City.

"They call it the Triskelion." Steve said in an attempt to change the subject as he pointed to the three large cement buildings with a strangely hollow center that were connected at the top and base of the buildings to make them one large building. Blaise distantly nodded as the trio started to walk inside, but then Clint stopped before trio entered the building,

"This is where I leave amigos." He sadly smiled.

"Why?" Blaise whined, disappointed to see the archer leave so soon.

"You know why Blaise." He replied with a wink. Blaise huffed in frustration, but she hugged the archer,

"Tell Laura and the kids I said hi." She whispered in his ear. Clint nodded,

"I'll miss you princess." He replied as the pair pulled out of their embrace.

"Cap," He saluted, "it's been fun."

"As always Barton." Steve saluted back. The archer waved one last time before climbing back onto the jet. Blaise watched the jet take off and did not stop watching it until it had faded from sight. She turned to look at Steve,

"Lead the way, Cap." She told him. Steve nodded and held the door for her as they walked in the building. They walked down a small grey hallway and boarded a glass elevator.

"Director Fury's office." Steve loudly told the elevator.

"Confirmed." A robotic female voice replied and the elevator started to move. Blaise enjoyed the long ride down to Director Fury's office. The only thing in her opinion that could have made the ride better was glass bottoms in the elevator so that they could look down and see how high they were. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end and this good thing ended with the robotic voice announcing,

"Director Fury's office." Blaise sighed and looked at Steve,

"Time for the real fun to begin." She sarcastically grinned. Steve chuckled and walked off the elevator with her,

"Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time." He reassured her. Blaise rolled her eyes and pretended to swoon,

"My hero." She pretended to gush.

"You know what Williams?" He jokingly replied with a shake of his head.

"What?" She pressed.

"One of these days…" Steve sighed.

"I'd like to see you try." Blaise smirked.

"We've done this before." Steve reminded her of her previous defeat.

"Yeah, but that was before the aliens and Extremis." Blaise confidently replied.

"I've be training." Steve warned her.

"So have I." Blaise smugly grinned as she crossed her arms.

"Are you two ass clowns going to stand outside my office talking shit all day?" Director Fury yelled out to the pair. Steve blushed and waved at Fury. Blaise ran her hand through her hair and annoyance as the pair walked into the office, but Director Fury dismissed Steve with a wave of his hand. Steve gave her an apologetic look before walking out of the room. Blaise sighed and awkwardly walked in to the strangely open office alone. She sat down on the lone leather seat facing the Director's desk and decided that she would make the first move.

"You wanted to see me?" She calmly asked as she pretended to check out her nails. She could not help but notice how much nicer this office was than his last one. It was much larger, much cleaner, and had a much better view out of his large floor to ceiling windows.

"It's nice to see you again Miss Williams." He casually replied. Blaise scoffed,

"Cut the crap. It's never been nice to see me. Why am I here?" She asked.

"We need you to do some consulting of course." Director Fury told her.

"I have some terms." The girl replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, then you'll have to talk to the council." Director Fury said.

"The one that hates me?" She asked with a frown.

"That's the one." Director Fury replied.

"Bring it." Blaise confidently smirked as she folded her hands behind her head. Director Fury smiled,

"I was hoping you would say that. We have a meeting in five minutes."

"What the hell?" She asked as the smirk dropped off her face and was replaced with shock. She had thought that she would have more time than five minutes to prepare. Director Fury got up from his desk and started to briskly walk out the door,

"Follow me Miss Williams." He called to her as he walked out. Blaise scowled and jogged after him, but Director Fury did not wait for her. He was already in the elevator as Blaise was turning the corner of his office. She sprinted after him and managed to slip into the elevator just as the doors were closing.

"Were you planning on holding the doors?" She asked in annoyance.

"Security Council." He loudly announced.

"Confirmed." An electronic female voice replied and the elevator began to rise.

"Fancy." Blaise commented as she stared out the windows of the glass elevator.

"Stark." Fury dismissively replied. The rest of the ride was spent in silence as they rode up to the Security Council's floor. Blaise spent her time staring out the windows and watched the world shrink below them while Fury simply stared straight ahead. After a few minutes, the elevator dinged and the doors slide open. Director Fury stepped out of the elevator with Blaise following closely behind. The pair stepped into a small waiting room with luxurious couches lining the walls a wood panels coating the walls. Blaise barely had time to examine the clocks displaying various time zones before the pair was ushered in a large room by an assistant. Four chairs were lined up in front of large floor to ceiling windows, but they were empty. There was only one person in the room, a brown haired man with glasses that was wearing a black suit.

"The Security Council is only one man? One asshole kept me from becoming an agent for months?!" Blaise angrily hissed to Director Fury as she glanced around the otherwise empty room.

"Nick." The man cheerfully greeted Director Fury. The two men chatted quietly for a minute while Blaise unsuccessfully tried to eavesdrop before Fury waved goodbye and walked back to the elevator.

"You must be infamous Blaise Williams." The man warmly greeted her as he stretched out his hand for a hand shake.

"Who are you?" She asked as she looked down at his outstretched hand with thinly veiled distrust.

"I am Alexander Pierce. I'm a good friend of Director Fury." He told her with an easy grin on his face.

"So is it going to be just us or is there actually a council?" Blaise scowled. Pierce laughed and shook his head,

"Charming aren't you?"

That only caused Blaise's scowl to deepen. She refused to respond and just stared past the man at the large wall of windows, fuming. Suddenly a translucent cylinder appeared around all four of the empty chairs. A ring of light rose up around the chairs and holograms of the other council members appeared in the seats. Blaise stepped back in surprise, before gathering herself. She quickly analyzed the situation. There was one woman and three men. Blaise took a deep breath, she could do this. A charming grin settled on her face and she patiently waited for her inevitable introduction.

"Lady and Gentlemen of the Council, I present Blaise Williams." Alexander Pierce announced. Blaise stepped forward with a small wave.

"This was a terrible idea." An older balding man announced. Blaise bit her lip to hold back her reply. She needed to win over the rest of the council and she knew cussing out the oldest one in the room within the first minute of being there was not the way to do that.

"How can a child help us with Project Avis?" An older blonde woman scoffed.

"We did not clear her to be an agent. Why are we considering letting her assist with Project Avis?" A man with an Indian accent asked. To her surprise, Pierce spoke up in her defense,

"Director Fury believes—" He started to say but the older man cut him off,

"Director Fury believes a group of costumed thugs is the future defense system of the world." The man sneered. Blaise felt her blood begin to boil and finally spoke up,

"First of all, as one of those costumed thugs, I would like to say you're welcome for saving your ass-," Blaise quickly caught herself," -ets on more than one occasion. Second, I am not a child. I have been a legal since before the Battle of New York, and third, you need me. I have been told by many people that I am one of the few who can help you with Project Avis."

"Why? Because you're one of Fury's costumed thugs?" The older balding man mockingly asked her.

"No, because I have saved the world, saved the president, and saved countless lives." Blaise calmly replied.

"Gentlemen we have already established that Miss Williams is the only person who can help us at the moment. Project Avis has rejected everyone else that we believed would be able to get the job done." Pierce reminded them.

"That was before we saw her." A man with an Indian accent muttered.

"Look at her! She's a child. She's too young to be involved in any of this!" Exclaimed the woman.

"She's dressed like a hoodlum!" The Indian man hissed.

"Like Councilman Singh said earlier, we didn't even think she would make a good agent. Why would we trust her now?" An Asian man asked.

"Project Avis is too important to place in the hands of an inexperienced little girl who likes to play dress up." The balding man said and the other members nodded in agreement.

"Could someone tell me what the hell Project Avis is?" Blaise blurted out, tired of the council's dismissive behavior.

"NO." All four of the council members unanimously replied. Pierce just looked at her sympathetically.

"Then why am I here?" Blaise sighed.

"She is clearly unfit for the job Councilman Pierce." The balding man said.

"I disagree Councilman Rockwell. I believe Miss Williams is one of the best fits for the job." Pierce replied.

"That's preposterous!" The councilwoman huffed. Blaise scowled and threw a ball of ice on the ground in anger.

"I'm not going to stand her and argue why I'm qualified because I think you know that you need me. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here. I have no clue what the hell Project Avis is, but I have been told that I may be the only one who can help you finish it. However, I want to make a few things very clear; I am not a little girl, I am not a costumed thug, and I am definitely not an agent. I am a consultant. I will live off base, I will make my own hours, and I want a keycard so that I can enter and leave the building when I want to do so. If you don't need my help then you shouldn't have dragged me the whole way here just to insult me. If you do need my help then I expect all of my demands to be met or I'll walk away. If you decided to accept my offer of help, I will be staying with Steven Rogers."

Blaise calmly informed them before flipping her hair over her shoulder and walked out of the room with her head held high.

"See? She's reckless, a loose cannon." The old man declared as the door closed behind her. Blaise scowled at the last comment, but she did not allow herself to turn around. She entered the elevator and decided to return to Director Fury's office,

"Director Fury." She said.

"Confirmed." The electronic female voice replied. Blaise rode down in the elevator, allowing the soothing motion to calm the anger that was seething inside of her. When the elevator dinged, she composed herself and calmly walked to Director Fury's office. He saw her walking over and waved her in. Blaise quietly walked in and sat down with a huff.

"That bad?" He asked.

"I'm an incompetent, inexperienced, childish, costume thug who is only here because I'm your pet project." Blaise flatly told him.

"I take it they voted no?" Fury sarcastically asked.

"No clue," Blaise shrugged, "I walked out."

"You walked out?" Director Fury asked disbelieving her.

"I said I would be staying with Rogers and if they realized they needed my help then they knew where to find me." Blaise replied with a flip of her hair. Director Fury shook his head and started to laugh.

"What I wouldn't give to see those ass clowns' faces when you walked out." He chuckled.

"I'm sure there's security footage. There are cameras everywhere." Blaise told him.

"I'll have one of the tech guys find it for me."

"So where does Steve live? I kind of forgot that I didn't know where he lives when I told the Security Council that I would be staying with him." Blaise sheepishly asked. Director Fury pulled a small black smart phone out of his desk drawer and typed something into it before he handed it to her.

"I got one of these from the R and D department. I just programmed Rogers' address into the GPS." He told her. Blaise nodded and examined the map in front of her.

"Got it." Blaise grinned, "Hopefully the next time you see me will be when I'm getting a key card."

"I'll see you then." Director Fury nodded. Blaise turned to walk out of the office, but then she got an idea,

"Do your windows open?" She asked.

"Do my windows open?." Director Fury mocked her as he opened one for her.

"Thanks." She grinned as she started to run across the room. When she reached the window, she jumped out and immediately spread her wings. She turned up the brightness on her screen so that she could see the GPS and flew in the direction of Steve's home. The GPS kept re-computing because Blaise did not follow the roads, she flew over them. After a few minutes of frustration the GPS announced that she had arrived. She dropped down onto the sidewalk and walked up to the door that led into the apartment complex. She glanced up at the building and realized that she had no clue which of the four apartments Steve was in. She rang the doorbell for one of the units and hoped that it was the right door, but her hopes were soon dashed when a blond woman her twenties opened the door to the complex.

"Uh, hi." Blaise grinned, "Do you know Steve Rogers?"

The woman rolled her eyes and went to close the door, but Blaise stopped the door from closing with her foot.

"Look I'm a close friend of his and I need to talk to him." Blaise told her.

"I've heard that before." The woman scoffed as she kicked Blaise's foot out of the way and slammed the door in the girl's face.

"Well, at least I know I'm in the right place." Blaise muttered to herself. She took a step back from the door and looked up at the two story building. She figured that there were at most, four apartments and therefore it could not be that difficult to find Steve's apartment if she just looked in all of the windows. She started by circling around the house and peering in the ground floor windows. In the first window she saw a couple eating dinner and the next she saw a woman typing at a computer while three different cats vied for her attention. Blaise frowned and flew up to the next floor. This time when she looked in the window she spotted his drawing notebook open on top of a small bookshelf. She immediately started working on the window and within seconds she had picked the lock. She climbed in the window and looked around the living room that she had climbed into. There was not much to it. It had a chair, a short book case stocked with books and a large radio and a fireplace. Blaise sat down in the chair and started to fiddle with some of the knobs on the radio until music started to blare from the speakers. The girl jumped in surprise and quickly tried to turn the volume down, but she only succeeded in changing the station. Loud rap music boomed throughout the apartment. The bass was causing some of Steve's decorations on the walls and shelves to shake.

"Shit." Blaise hissed as she pressed more buttons in a panic. Suddenly she heard a cough from behind her. She turned around to see Steve standing with his shield strapped on his arm.

"Sup?" She asked as she casually leaned back against the radio.

"Funny, I don't remember letting you in." He drily told her.

"You should really get a better security system." Blaise replied with a large shit-eating grin.

"You're a punk." He muttered as he shook his head.

"I kind of told the Security Council I was staying her before I walked out." The girl sheepishly told him.

"You take advantage of the fact I'm a nice guy." Steve jokingly reprimanded her.

"So is that a yes?" Blaise asked as she fished for an answer.

"What do you think?" He replied with a small grin.

"Have I ever told you that you're the best super soldier ever?" Blaise appreciatively grinned.

"I'm the only super soldier ever." Steve flatly replied.

"So what's for dinner?" The girl asked, quickly changing subject.

"Oh, so now I'm supposed to feed you too?" He teased.

"Yup." Blaise smiled. Steve sighed, but offered her his hand to help her to her feet.

"Thanks." She told him as he pulled her to her feet.

"Grilled cheese alright with you?" He asked.

"Depends on if you know how to work the stove." Blaise replied as the pair walked into the kitchen.

"Hilarious." Steve flatly replied as he grabbed a pan out of one of the cabinets.

"It's a gift." Blaise smirked with a flip of her hair. Steve rolled his eyes as he started to build the grilled cheeses. A few minutes later he scooped one out of the pan and put it on a plate in front of Blaise.

"Dinner is served." He announced as he scooped the remaining three grilled cheeses onto his own plate. Blaise finished hers within a minute or two of receiving it. It was one of the best grilled cheeses she had ever had. She was not if that was because it was truly that good or it was simply because she had not eaten all day.

"That was great. Thanks Steve." She thanked him.

"You're welcome." He replied. Suddenly Blaise yawned. She quickly tried to cover it up, but she was not fast enough.

"I have a guest bedroom." He offered.

"That would be great, just let me grab my back pack." Blaise replied before she jogged back out to the living room to grab her bag. She showed her the small room with a double bed.

"If you need anything, I'm right down the hall." He told her.

"Sounds great, thanks." She told him as he walked away. She closed the door and threw her bag in the corner. After she changed into a t shirt and pair of shorts, she crawled into bed and fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

 ** _That's the chapter. It took longer to post because it was like twice as long as the other chapters in this story. That's a good excuse...right? Anyway you know the drill; review, follow, favorite. (preferably in that order) The more I get the faster I write so go at it._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry it took a little longer for the update. I have a lot going on right now and this may be my last update until August...I know. Yell and scream all you want. I'm so sorry...but on the upside here's a new chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE_**

* * *

 _Blaise found herself in the calm field once again, but this time she did not allow herself to be lulled into a false sense of calm. The girl enjoyed her few seconds of peace. She knew it was only a matter of time until he showed up. Sure enough after the next gust of wind she heard the rattle of his armor as he approached her._

 _"So when exactly I am going to discover this mystical birthright?" Blaise mockingly asked._

 _"Soon." Loki replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eye._

 _"I want to strangle you." The girl flatly told him. Loki simply laughed at the girl's frustration,_

 _"I'm afraid there's already a line."_

 _"Clever." Blaise drily told him._

" _Before they discovered my affinity for mischief, I was almost declared god of intelligence." Loki haughtily told her._

" _Bullshit." The girl skeptically replied. Loki laughed again,_

" _You are fairly amusing for a Midgardian."_

" _You're fairly annoying on any planet." Blaise muttered. Suddenly she was frozen in place and no matter how hard she strained, she could not move._

" _Yes that may be, but I am the most powerful sorcerer in all of the nine realms. It would do you good to remember that, Ice Child."_

* * *

When Blaise was up she tried to move, but she was still frozen in place for a few seconds after waking up. When she was finally able to move, she quickly got up out of bed. She did not want to risk falling back asleep and meeting Loki again. The girl opened up the window in her room. It was early and the sun was just peeking over the horizon. She decided to leave her room. She hoped to be the first one up, but when she walked out to the living room, Steve was already awake and reading the newspaper on a brown sofa in one of his many living rooms. Blaise sat on a brown chair opposite of the couch he was reclining on and slouched across it.

"Darn, I thought I was up first." Blaise sighed, pretending to be disappointed.

"You should have known better." Steve laughed and closed the newspaper he was reading, causing Blaise to catch a whiff of sweat and made her nose curled up in disgust.

"Why are you up so early anyway? You stink." The girl asked as she glanced out the window at the sun that was still barely above the horizon line.

"I went for a run. I like to finish before all the tourists are up." He replied with a sheepish laugh.

"Captain America doesn't like endless photo-ops?" Blaise mockingly gasped.

"I'm polite, not a push over." He replied.

"An argument could be made either way." Blaise teased.

"You're a punk." He replied as he threw the sweat towel that had been lying next to him on the floor at her. Blaise quickly rolled off the chair onto the floor and narrowly avoided the sopping towel.

"You missed." She gloated from her position on the floor. Steve rolled his eyes and started to flip through a pile of mail on the side table.

"That's strange." Steve mumbled.

"Everyone misses every once in a while Cap, not even a super serum can make you perfect." The girl joked, but Steve just shook his head,

"No, this." He replied as he tossed as envelope across the floor to her. Blaise looked up at him in confusion before hesitantly pulling the large letter towards herself. It was a strange color of tan with elegant cursive on the front that said, 'For Blaise, do not open until birthday' and a blue wax seal on the back.

"Who did you tell about staying here?" Steve asked her. Concern was clearly written on his face.

"Just the Council and Fury." She tried to reassure him.

"You don't know who it's from?" He asked her.

"No one writes letters anymore Steven." Blaise scoffed in an attempt to dismiss the issue, but deep down she was concerned. How did this person find her? She had only spent on night at the soldier's house and it took a few days for letters to travel through the mail.

"Are you going to open it?" He anxiously asked.

"No, it says don't open until my birthday." Blaise lied, knowing full well that the minute she was alone she would open the letter.

"When's that?" Steve pressed.

"Steve, you don't know my birthday? I'm wounded." The girl joked as she dramatically grasped her chest.

"Blaise stop messing around." He snapped. Blaise frowned and let her arms fall to her sides,

"It's in three days."

"Do you have any clue who could have written you the letter?" Steve asked again. A certain mischievous god's name flashed across her mind, but Blaise shook her head no.

"You're not going anywhere alone until your birthday is over." He told her.

"Don't be ridiculous. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." The girl scowled.

"This is serious." He condescendingly replied.

"I'm serious. You may be older, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Blaise repeated with a deadly glare and deepened scowl.

"I have to Director Fury about this." Steve sighed.

"Don't you dare." Blaise growled.

"He needs to know." He protested.

"Screw you." Blaise sneered before storming back to the guest bedroom with the letter crumpled in her hand and slamming the door behind her. She angrily threw the letter on the floor towards her back pack and started to pace around the room.

The girl was not share how long she had been pacing before she heard Steve's footsteps coming down the hall and a gentle knock on the unlocked door.

"Blaise." Steve hesitantly called from outside the room.

"Go away." She yelled back as she continued to pace.

"Look can we talk this through?" He sighed.

"Are you going to stop acting like an ass?" Blaise replied.

"I wasn't-," Steve sighed, "Director Fury called. The Council has voted."

"Great and I suppose you gave them another reason not to trust me so now they want a re-vote." Blaise sarcastically replied.

"I didn't tell Director Fury, but I'm not going to leave you by yourself until your birthday is over." He told her.

"I don't need your help. I was perfectly fine on my own for months." The girl reminded him. Steve cautiously opened the door and walked in the room.

"Just because you can take care of yourself doesn't mean that we don't worry about you." He told her.

"I never asked you to worry about me." Blaise replied, but her argument was beginning to weaken and her resolve to fight him was starting to crumble.

"You never had to..." Steve told her, "but I'm still going to escort you to S.H.I.E.L.D. I don't like this whole letter business. It doesn't feel right."

"I'll let you tag along IF you make me breakfast." The girl bargained.

"Eggs and bacon alright?" He asked with a small smile.

"Fantastic." Blaise grinned, relieved that the argument seemed to be over.

"The meeting is at nine, but the Director said to be there early." Steve told her as he walked out of the room.

"Yay." Blaise sarcastically replied as she walked over to her back pack and started to rifle through it. She wanted to look intimidating today so that if they voted yes, they would be reassured that they made the right choice and if they voted no, they would instantly regret it.

Finally she found her famous light blue sweatshirt and leggings. She quickly changed into them and braided her hair into her trademark, a single French braid down her back. For a brief moment, she considered opening the window and quickly leaving the apartment. Steve would never have to know. By the time he would notice her absence, she would already be at the Triskelion, but then she caught a whiff of cooking bacon. All thoughts of leaving were immediately dispelled from her mind and she stumbled out into the kitchen in search of the glorious smell. She quickly located the plate of cooked bacon and started to eat. A minute later Steve slide some scrambled eggs onto a plate in front of her. Blaise eagerly started to dig into those as well. He left the room with a large plate and the girl was left to finish her eggs alone. After the first few bites, she slowed down and started to eat at a normal pace. Just as she was finishing her last bite, Steve entered the room carrying an empty plate in one hand and a leather jacket in the other. His button down shirt was neatly tucked into his kakis.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. Blaise sighed and slowly walked over to the place to place her dishes inside,

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose." She replied with a small smile.

"They're going to vote yes." He reassuringly told her.

"How do you know?" Blaise scoffed.

"If they vote no, Project AVIS will never be completed." Steve replied with absolute certainty.

"Well they hate me so I'm sure they'll find a way to complete it without using me if it kills them." The girl huffed with a roll of her eyes. Steve just shook his head as he grabbed his keys off the counter and walked out the door. Blaise quietly followed, mentally preparing for the best and worst case scenarios. As soon as they exited the room, Steve turned around and locked the door. Blaise headed down the stairs and waited for Steve in the small lobby. Suddenly the door to the complex opened and the blonde who had turned Blaise away the day before walked in the building. The blonde's blue eyes narrowed when she saw Blaise,

"How did you get in here?" She hissed.

"I climbed in a window." Blaise nonchalantly shrugged.

"This is private property. You have ten seconds to clear the premises before I call the police!" The blonde threatened.

"How can I exit the premises if you're blocking the doorway?" Blaise asked as she calmly ran her hand through her hair. The blonde glared at her,

"You little—" But she was interrupted by Steve jogging down the steps,

"Sorry that took so long. You ready Blaise?"

"I was just waiting on you." Blaise replied as she smugly smiled at the blonde.

"Oh hello, Kate." Steve waved as he opened the door for Blaise.

"Goodbye, Kate." Blaise smugly waved as she walked out the door. Steve waved goodbye to Kate and followed Blaise out of the building. Steve led the way to his motorcycle that was parked beside the curb and grabbed a helmet off the handle bats. He tossed the helmet to Blaise and patted the seat behind him. The girl hesitated,

"How about we race? You drive, I'll fly?" She hopefully asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea Blaise." He apologetically grinned.

"Fine." Blaise huffed, "Hold the helmet while I adjust my sweatshirt." She told him as she tossed the helmet at him. He easily caught it and the girl started running towards him,

"Three…two…one…GO!" She yelled as she spread her wings and took off.

"You punk!" Steve yelled at her as he revved his engine.

"Catch me if you can!" She sang as she flew above him just high enough to stay out of reach so that there was no way he could pull her back down onto the bike, but low enough to make him think it was a possibility. After a few minutes, she realized she had no clue where she was going. She climbed higher in the sky and spotted the Triskelion in the distance. The girl immediately altered her course so that she was flying in a beeline towards the large building. Every so often she glanced down to see if she could catch a glimpse of the Captain, but she did not see him. She continued racing towards the Triskelion certain that she was going to win until she landed at the base of the building and saw Steve waiting outside for her.

"How the hell did you beat me?" Blaise asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"They don't call me a super soldier for nothing." He shrugged.

"Yeah, but I can fly faster than a bike." Blaise scoffed as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Apparently, you can't." Steve grinned.

"Shut up." Blaise scowled, "Where are we supposed to go?" Steve laughed and placed his helmet on the handles of his motorcycle.

"Meet me in the lobby in five minutes. I have to park my bike." He replied as he pointed to a set of glass doors.

"Kay." Blaise replied as she pulled up her hood and headed to the glass doors. She kept her head down as she walked into. She knew almost everyone around her was in some form of business suit and that she appeared woefully underdressed. That would earn her a lot of strange looks. The girl knew she looked sketchy and out of place so she was astonished by the fact that no one had asked her to leave or at the very least what she was doing there. After a few minutes of examining her reflection in the shiny white tiles and ignoring the agents around her, a hand landed on her shoulder causing Blaise to jump.

"Ready?" Steve asked.

"I was born ready." The girl arrogantly replied as she looked up at him from under her hood. Steve chuckled,

"Let's go tiger." He mockingly told her as he led the glaring girl towards the elevator.

"Security Council." Steve ordered the elevator as they stepped inside.

"Confirmed." A female voice replied. The pair rode up to Councilman Pierce's floor in silence. Blaise was contemplating the various outcomes of the situation and Steve was unsure of what to do. A few times he opened his mouth to say something, but ended up deciding against it. Blaise did not want to talk. She kept her hood up and her eyes closed as she prepared herself for the meeting ahead. Finally the elevator doors opened with a ding and the girl stepped out of the elevator. Steve moved to exit with her, but she stopped him by placing a hand on his chest and pressing the button that closed the doors,

"I'll see you on the other side, Cap." She smirked as the doors closed. Steve opened his mouth to protest, but before he could get a word out the doors were already closed. As soon as he was gone, Blaise examined her reflection in the elevator doors and slipped into an emotionless mask. She would not allow the council members to see the affect they had on her whether they voted yes or no. The girl turned and walked down the hall that she had visited the day before. Today, she spent no time in the waiting room and was escorted directly into the meeting room where the council was waiting for her.

"This was a bad idea. The little thug even came in costume today." The older man muttered as soon as she entered the room.

"Enough Councilman Rockwell." Alexander Pierce snapped. Blaise slowly lowered her hood and looked around the room.

"I take it that you voted to allow me to work on the project?" She calmly asked.

"By a vote of three to two." Councilman Pierce confirmed.

"Good. When do I start?" She smirked.

"Now. We have some files for you. You will report to Director Fury's office to get the details taken care of then Agent Romanoff will escort you to Project AVIS." He told her as he shoved a small stack of files into her hands,

"Thanks." Blaise replied as she thumbed through the files. It appeared that Project AVIS was actually a person. She stepped into the elevator,

"Director Fury." She announced.

"Confirmed." The voice replied. As she rode down to Director Fury's office her mind was spinning. She was almost in disbelief that they had actually approved her. When she arrived in his office, the Director was waiting for her,

"Congratulations." He greeted her.

"Thanks." The girl replied. He handed her a manila envelope with her name written on the front,

"Keycard, apartment key, and instructions on how to get to the apartment. Don't lose it." He ordered her before waving the girl out of the room. Blaise grabbed the folder and set it on top of the stack of files before exiting the office where Natasha Romanoff was waiting for her. Blaise greeted her with a head nod and the pair walked towards the elevator.

"Hey Romanoff, long time no see." She grinned. The redhead rolled her eyes and shoved a file into the girl's hands,

"Good luck with this one. They refuse to speak." Natasha told the younger girl.

"Someone sounds a little sore." Blaise teased.

"I'm the most recent in a long list of failures." She replied as the pair stepped into the elevator.

"Sublevel X." Agent Romanoff ordered.

"Confirmed." The female voice replied.

"Haven't seen you around in a while." Natasha said as the elevator started to move.

"Miss me?" Blaise smugly replied.

"Of course not." The redhead scoffed.

"You can't lie to me Natasha." The younger girl teased.

"That's what you think." Natasha grinned.

"I don't think, I know." Blaise smirked. Both women looked up in surprise when the elevator dinged.

"Good luck Williams." Romanoff waved at her. Blaise mockingly saluted to the agent as she stepped out of the elevator into the long metal hallway lined with containment units. As the doors shut behind her, Blaise started walking down the hall only to be blown off her feet and slammed into the wall. The files in her hand were scattered across the room. The girl scowled and tried to stand to her feet only to be knocked down again by another gust of wind. This time she stayed down and cautiously looked around at the cells. She did not plan on getting slammed into the wall a third time. That was when Blaise noticed a figure casually standing in the cell across from her. She took a deep breath as she slowly tried to get to her feet. This time the wind was relentless and it kept her pinned against the opposing wall.

"Knock it off asshole!" Blaise yelled over the rushing wind. Suddenly she dropped to the ground. Blaise sat against the wall and examined the person responsible for the wind. He appeared to be about her age with messy black hair and angry grey eyes. She figured she would try to be his friend…at least at first,

"What's your name?" She kindly asked, but he did not reply. He continued to angrily glare at her.

"Well, that was fun. Good talk." She sarcastically told him before starting to gather the files that had been scattered around the room. Every so often a gust of wind would blow the files just out of her reach and she would chase after them. Finally she managed to grab the last paper and by that time she was so fed up, she just wanted to leave.

"It's been fun, but I can't handle your shit right now." Blaise told the boy before she walked over to the elevator and stepped inside.

"Lobby." She told the elevator.

"Confirmed." The female voice replied. Blaise pulled out the instructions on how to get to her apartment during the ride. The apartment was fairly close to the base, but it was far enough away that she could pretend she was separate from S.H.I.E.L.D. She finally arrived at the ground floor and pulled out her phone. She texted Steve to tell him she was stopping by to grab her stuff as she walked out the front doors of the Triskelion. As soon as she was clear of the building she took off into the air. She reached Steve's apartment in record time and quickly gathered her things. She left him a note on the fridge with her new address and took off once again. The building that her apartment was in was nothing special. It was white with four apartments inside. She was luckily in one of the apartments on the second and more importantly, top floor. The inside was fairly modern and fully furnished, but it was nothing fancy. There was one bedroom, one bathroom, one living room, and a small kitchen. It was obvious that he apartment cost nowhere near as much as Steve's did, but she was strangely okay with that. She was just happy to have an apartment. She quickly located the bedroom and dumped her stuff on the ground before collapsing on the premade bed but as she was drifting off to sleep, she suddenly remembered the letter. Her eyes snapped open; she jumped out of bed, and raced over to her back pack. She dug around until she found the fancy letter that Steve had given her this morning. The girl took a deep breath and opened the letter, but to her dismay, when she pulled out the paper inside it was blank. Blaise flipped over the paper multiple times to double and triple check that she had not missed the message. When that failed she tried holding it up to the light and brushing the page with lemon juice, but everything she tried was unsuccessful. Finally, Blaise let out a sigh of frustration and tossed the letter on the floor beside her bag before climbing back into bed and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **You know the drill review, follow, favorite, review...oops did I already say that? Once again so sorry for the wait and I am even more sorry that I more than likely will not update again until August. If you hate me I understand. Leave a strongly worded review or a nice one and tell me how you feel.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for such a long wait. A lot happened in my life and it took me a while to be happy with the chapter. It's a big one. Well maybe not in length, but in content. Enough of my rambling...read it for yourself.**_

* * *

 **TURNING INTO SOMEONE ELSE**

* * *

 _Blaise stood alone in a grassy field. Every gust of wind caused the blades of grass to tickle her stomach. The girl bit her lip to kept herself from giggling as she looked around for Loki, but there was no sign of him. Suddenly, a childish idea popped into her head and she sat down. She looked up at the tops of the blades of grass swaying in the wind and smirked from her position on the ground. She could not help but wonder if he could still find her if she hid from him. She figured it was more than likely that he could. Especially since he had magic. He was the self-professed 'best sorcerer in all the nine realms' after all. When the sounds his cape snapping in the breeze and his armor rubbing against the leather reached her ears, she knew she was about to find out._

" _I know you're here, Ice Child." Loki called out, but Blaise bite her lip to keep quiet. She was determined not to help him figure out where she was._

" _Hiding is futile. In the end I will find you. Inferior beings like yourself can only hope to evade someone as powerful as myself for so long." Loki called out, hoping that Blaise would jump up and argue with him, but she stayed hidden and surprisingly quiet. The god rubbed his temples and used the ace he knew would garner a reaction,_

" _You opened the letter." He loudly sighed._

" _You sent that?!" Blaise exclaimed as she popped out of the grass. A small smile played on Loki's lips at her predictability._

" _I distinctly remember the words 'Do not open until birthday' scrawled across the front." He said, shooting her a pointed look._

" _I don't like rules." Blaise shrugged as she ran her hand through her hair._

" _It wasn't a rule it was merely a request. Now you've gone and ruined it." Loki snapped as he pinched the bridge of his nose._

" _What did I ruin?" Blaise asked._

" _Was there writing on the letter?" Loki quickly replied._

" _No."_

" _Damn you." He snapped._

" _Sorry." Blaise sheepishly grinned._

" _No you're not." Loki spat._

" _You're right." She admitted. Loki's eyes flashed dangerously. Suddenly he was standing in front of her with his fists were balled up and his arms pressed to his sides. Blaise flinched and her eyes widened in fear at his sudden closeness. Immediately Loki's demeanor changed. He took a deep breath, stepped back, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were once again calm._

" _Read the letter on your birthday. If the Norns are kind, writing will appear." Loki told her before disappearing in a plume of green smoke._

Blaise woke up late and slowly rolled over in her bed as she thought about the dream. She glanced at the time, but the fact that it was almost noon did not bother her. She was not on anyone's time schedule but her own. The girl slowly rolled out of bed and headed out of her room to her kitchen. She opened her fridge, but there was no food inside since she had yet to go grocery shopping. Blaise sighed, she knew that she was going to have to go shopping sooner or later, but she had been hoping it would be later. She ran her hand through her hair before heading back to her room and getting changed into a pair of black leggings and a green sweatshirt. She grabbed the stack of files, her keycard, and her apartment key and shoved them into a black back pack before heading out the door. The girl walked down the stairs and out onto the streets of Washington. She walked in the general direction of the Triskelion until she found a small coffee shop. She headed inside and bought a small coffee to wake her up and a blueberry muffin simply because she was starving. The blonde found a table tucked away in the corner of the shop and pulled the files out of her bag. She spread them out on the table in front of her and started to slowly flip through them, dreading the intensive reading and investigating ahead of her. Thankfully, they seemed surprisingly vague for a S.H.I.E.L.D. file. To her, it was fairly obvious that this boy had caught them off guard. Typically there was a much more in depth background due to hard core stalking, but the boy's story seemed to begin just a few months prior.

"Camden Gale." Blaise sighed, "Where did you come from?" She asked herself. He seemed to be nonexistent until s month or two ago he just appeared on their radar. There were abnormally strong winds for late May and S.H.I.E.L.D. sent Coulson's team in to investigate. They returned to the Triskelion with an unconscious dark haired boy with wings. Blaise ran her hand through her hair thoughtfully. It had to be Hydra. After all, that's what she was. The resemblance was uncanny. The wings. The control over an element. The sudden appearance. Hydra had just managed to contain the boy longer than her.

But then that raised another set of questions. How is Hydra creating people like them? How many are there? Are there enough for an army? How old was he? Did the same people make him and her? Were his powers acting up as well?

Blaise quickly shook her head to try and refocus herself on the files in front of her instead of her own power issues. She was one of the only people who could do this. The Security Council had told her as much. Albeit reluctantly. S.H.I.E.L.D. was relying on her. Camden was relying on her. She sighed in frustration and shifted through the manila envelope that the files had come in one more time to see if she had missed anything. Sure enough, a flash drive was caught in the bottom of the envelope. She shoved the flash drive in her pocket and slid the rest of the files back into the envelope before shoving the whole thing in her back pack. The girl stood up and threw her trash away before walking out of the shop to the Triskelion. She needed a secure laptop in order to view the hard drive and that was the only place she knew she could get that. She walked down the streets with her hands in her pocket, firmly gripping the flash drive. She knew that what she carried in her hands was top secret. More than likely, people would be willing to kill for the information it contained. She walked into the main lobby of the Triskelion and ignored the strange looks that the other agents gave her. She knew she stood out like a sore thumb. She was not dressed in a suit and she looked way too young. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder. She jumped in surprise and turned around to face the person who had stopped her.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be here?" A middle aged man in a suit asked her. He had a kind smile on his face, but his eyes were hard and searching her for tells.

"Yup." She confidently grinned before calmly turning away from the man and heading towards the elevator. But the man would not be shaken. He grabbed her forearm,

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Get off of me or else." Blaise warned him.

"Answer me or I'll sound the alarm."

"I'm an Avenger, asshat." She scoffed as she ripped her arm out of his grasp, "Now walk away before you make me do something I'll regret." The girl threatened with a calm smile on her face. The fear flashed across the man's face and he quickly backed away. Blaise smugly grinned to herself and continued on her way to the elevator, the incident all but forgotten.

"Computer Lab." She ordered.

"Confirmed." The elevator replied and she started to ascend. The elevator dinged opened when she arrived on the floor and the girl stepped out into an empty computer lab. Most agents had their own computers or used the computers at their stations. If the Triskelion was anything like her old base in New York then this lab was empty most of the time. She made her way to the corner and turned on the Stark Tech computer. She inserted the flash drive and waited for the screen to pop up. Suddenly she saw Natasha briskly walking past the room. As soon as the redhead spotted Blaise, she stopped and made a beeline towards her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed as she pulled the blonde in for a hug.

"Wha—?"

"Since when do your eyes glow?" Natasha whispered in her ear.

"They don't." Blaise replied, confused.

"Fantastic." Natasha muttered.

"Why would you think my eyes glow?" Blaise asked.

"Apparently an agent from downstairs is claiming your eyes glow blue like the Tesseract and so he believes you are being controlled by the Tesseract." Natasha scoffed.

"I've been told my eyes are a stunning shade of blue." Blaise joked as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"He was adamant that they were glowing." Natasha insisted as she started to check the girl for tells.

"Well now that you've seen me, I'm obviously fine." Blaise bristled as felt the shift in the woman's demeanor.

"Either way, I'm staying up here with you for a little bit." Natasha told the girl as she sat down and propped her feet up. She patted the seat the girl was sitting in earlier and Blaise sat down with a roll of her eyes,

"Does anyone believe him?" Blaise asked as she went back to searching through the files on the flash drive.

"Eh." Natasha replied.

"It's a yes or a no Natasha. I know English isn't your first language, but come on Nat, these are the basics." Blaise teasingly pressed the redhead.

"What are you looking at?" Natasha asked as she grabbed the mouse and started flipping through the files. A picture of Camden flashed across the screen,

"Oh he's cute." She teased.

"He's a mark." Blaise replied with an annoyed roll of her eyes.

"Uh-huh. That's what they all say."

"Stop changing the subject, Nat. Am I going to get in trouble or not?" Blaise sighed. Natasha grabbed the girl's face and peered into her eyes,

"There's no blue right now so I would say you're in the clear."

"Okay good, I have work to do." The blonde sighed in relief.

"Who are you and what have you done with Blaise?" Natasha laughed.

"I've been an adult for a year now, Nat, it's time I start acting like it." She seriously replied.

"Cognitive recalibration it is." Natasha teased as she jokingly pretending to hit the girl's head, but Blaise caught her arm,

"There's a kid my age in the basement. The sooner I get him to talk, the sooner he gets out of the there. Don't get mad at me, but if you're not going to help then leave." Blaise told the spy. Natasha lovingly tapped the girl on the shoulder and stood up.

"Be careful." She warned the younger girl before leaving the room.

"Be careful?" Blaise scoffed to herself, "I'm always careful." She turned back to the screen and continued reading about the mystery that was Camden Gale.

There was nothing new on the flash drive. Liam's story was basically the same as her own story more or less. For some reason Hydra wanted a flying squadron of teenagers who were able to control various elements. Blaise gathered her files and pulled the flash drive out of the computer. She checked the time on her phone, it was about dinner time. She decided to head down to cafeteria to grab a quick bite to eat for dinner before she went to talk to Camden about her findings. It was relatively crowded, but Blaise was able to quickly grab a sandwich and find an empty corner to sit down. She was left undisturbed for a few minutes before the cafeteria went quiet. Blaise looked up to see Director Fury walking towards her and she could tell by the look on his face that he meant business. She quickly grabbed her back pack and tried to escape, but he called her out,

"Don't even think about it Williams."

"Dammit Fury." Blaise scowled as she slammed the bag down on the table and slumped back down into her seat. By this time most of the attention in the cafeteria was focused on the pair.

"Follow me." He ordered. Blaise sighed,

"A please every once in a while would be nice."

"Don't push it Williams, you're already in hot water." Fury sharply replied.

"That's what I was afraid of." Blaise muttered as she grabbed her things and followed Fury out of the cafeteria to the elevator.

"Medical." He said.

"Confirmed." The elevator replied and the pair started to move up.

"Why are we going to medical?" Blaise asked, trying to keep panic from sneaking into her voice.

"Just a routine check up." Fury assured her.

"Bullshit." Blaise scoffed. Fury sent her a withering glare,

"If I say there's something wrong will you shut the hell up?"

"No." Blaise replied. Fury sighed and neither spoke again until the sound of the elevator doors opening broke the silence. A peppy brunette nurse met them at the door,

"Blaise?" She asked. Her red lips curling into a friendly smile.

"That's me, unfortunately." Blaise ruefully sighed as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I can take it from here Director, Blaise follow me." She told the pair. Director Fury gave Blaise a curt nod before boarding the elevator.

"We are just going to be doing a routine physical." The nurse told Blaise as she led her down a long hallway to one of the large white rooms at the end. The room was entirely empty.

"This looks like a cell." Blaise drily commented.

"I need you to take off your sweatshirt please."

"Whoa, buy me dinner first." Blaise joked. The nurse rolled her eyes,

"We need to monitor your heart rate, please remove your sweatshirt."

"It was just a joke." Blaise muttered as she took off her sweatshirt and revealed the blue cut off underneath. The nurse placed some small pads on her wrists, neck, and heart. She attached wires to some of the pads.

"Just put these glasses on and put the earpiece in your ear." The nurse told the girl as she placed the items in her hands. Blaise grudgingly slide the glasses on her face and placed the small ear piece in her ear as the nurse left the room,

"Can you hear me?" A male voice spoke in her ear causing Blaise to jump.

"Loud and clear." The girl replied.

"Great, my name is Jon and I will be your programmer for this evening." The man excitedly told her.

"Alright Jon, what exactly is going on?" Blaise skeptically asked.

"Well, Blaise, we are just going to test your reflexes, monitor your heart rate, and watch out for any anomalies." Jon chirped in her ear.

"Like my eyes glowing?" Blaise drily asked.

"Yes something like that would definitely set off some flags." He cheerfully replied.

"Shouldn't be an issue." Blaise confidently told him.

"Okay on my count targets are going to appear. Destroy them as quickly as possible." He told her.

"Easy enough." Blaise smirked as she glanced around the room.

"Three…two…one…" As soon as the word left his mouth a target appeared on Blaise's right. She threw out her arm and a ring of ice shattered the target. Blaise mentally scowled, today was not the day for the rings to appear. Another target appeared and this time instead of trying to send a blast at it, she let a ring of ice explode around her, effectively catching the target in the blast. The scenario played out a few more times until finally Jon spoke in her ear,

"Your fighting style has changed a little since the last time we saw you."

"It's amazing what a few months away from this place will do." Blaise flippantly replied.

"It's abnormally different. If someone looked at the two simulations they would think that it was two totally different people." He pressed.

"I can take a DNA test if you'd like." Blaise sarcastically offered.

"No I don't think that's going to be necessary but I'll keep you posted." Jon replied, missing the sarcasm.

"So can I leave?" Blaise sighed.

"I think we have everything we need." He told her, "You're dismissed."

"Thank God." She exclaimed as she removed the various wires and accessories that were attached to her body. She place them on a small table outside the room and walked back down to the elevator.

"Sub level X." She ordered.

"Confirmed." The elevator replied. Blaise ran her hand through her hair as she prepared of round two. The doors opened with a ding and Blaise confidently walked and stood in front of his cell with the files firmly gripped in her hand. She stared at the person slumped in the corner for a minute before speaking,

"Hello Camden." She greeted him. Predictably there was no verbal response, but a breeze started to ruffle her shirt and whip through her hair.

"It's nice to see you again too." She sighed as she moved to sit down in front of the cage. The boy glared down at her.

"Look, we have the same goal. To get you out of that cage. Trust me I know, it's no fun being on that side of the glass." Blaise coaxed, but the boys steely eyes stayed hard.

"What would you know?" He sneered.

"I know a lot of things." The girl smirked, "For example, you and I are more alike than you think."

"What do you mean?" He asked, his curiosity piqued. Blaise slowly opened her white wings and created a small ball of ice in her hands. She lifted an eyebrow and carefully watched the boy's face. He jaw slightly dropped and his eyes flared but he quickly recovered and indifferently shrugged,

"It's a nice party trick."

"It was good enough to make me an Avenger." Blaise told him. Camden's eyes narrowed,

"Are you offering me a spot on the Avengers?" He skeptically asked.

"I'm saying it's not off the table as long as you cooperate." The girl shrugged.

"Define cooperate." He scoffed.

"Answer some questions, do some training, nothing too insane." She calmly replied even though inwardly she was jumping up and down from excitement. They were having a conversation!

"What if I refuse?" He asked, defiantly crossing his arms.

"Then I get to leave and someone else will give this a shot." Blaise uncaringly shrugged despite her desperation to keep the boy talking.

"How do I know you're not full of shit?" He sighed.

"I guess you'll have to trust me." Blaise shrugged.

"I don't." He snapped, turning his steely glare on her.

"You should." Blaise snapped back, "I may be your only hope."

"You're a bitch." He sneered.

"Takes one to know one." Blaise quipped without thinking and immediately a wind began to ruffle her hair. She narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"You don't like that do you?" He teased as the wind picked up and started to whip her hair around her face.

"Stop!" Blaise yelled over the roar of the wind. Camden laughed and with a wave of his arms, Blaise was blown back against the wall.

"You don't scare me." He smirked as alternating flicks of his wrists created gusts that kept her pinned against the wall.

"Last chance." She threatened.

"Or what?" A he taunted, "You're pinned against the wall."

That was when the girl saw red. She was not entirely proud of what she did next, but the look on the boy's face when water started to flood his cell was priceless. Immediately the wind stopped and Blaise dropped to the floor, but she did not stop the rising water.

"What the hell is this?" The boy yelled as the water level reached his knees.

"Water, silly." Blaise condescendingly replied as she calmly watched the water level rise to his waist. The boy's grey eyes were panicked.

"'Stop!" He yelled as the water started to reach his chest.

"Oh you don't like that, do you?" Blaise mockingly replied, repeating his words from earlier. Suddenly he unfurled his black wings and started to hover at the top of the cell above the water level. Blaise decided the boy had had enough and with a wave of her wrist, the water disappeared. The boy dropped to his feet and glared at her,

"I'm pretty sure I could sue you. That was cruel and unusual punishment."

"I warned you." Blaise shrugged. "Besides in order to sue, you would have to leave this cage. The only way you are leaving this cage is with my help so I would highly recommend being nice to me." The girl flashed a smug smile before turning and walking back over to the elevator. She pushed the button and while she was waiting Camden called after her,

"So, same time tomorrow?" She stepped into the elevator without replying, but a small smile crept onto her face. She was making progress.

"Lobby." She ordered.

"Confirmed." The girl pulled up her hood and shoved her files in her back pack. She headed to the cafeteria and grabbed a quick sandwich to eat on the way home since she had no food in her new apartment. As she walked out the door she decided to throw the sandwich in her back pack instead since night had fallen and she wanted to be alert on the walk home in case someone came after the files. The walk was quick and uneventful and she arrived at her apartment, but when she went to unlock her door, it was already unlocked. Blaise narrowed her eyes and pulled back her hood to give her full visibility before quietly stepping into the room. The living room and kitchen area were both clear, but then she heard it. A soft humming coming from her room. Blaise grabbed all of her steak knives and walked over to the door. She kicked it open the door with a knife poised and ready to throw. Immediately she spotted a blonde woman calmly sitting on her bed.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" Blaise scowled at the intruder, but the woman just laughed,

"Put the knives down I mean you no harm."

"Thanks, as comforting as that is…I think I'm going to keep them." The girl snarkily replied. The woman's deep blue eyes twinkled,

"He said you had a sharp wit." The blonde smiled at her.

"Well no one ever brags about someone having a dull one." Blaise snapped, refusing to let her guard down despite the woman's casual demeanor.

"Very true." The woman chuckled.

"You still never answered my questions." Blaise reminded her.

"I believe I asked you to put down the knives." The woman kindly replied. Blaise's patience finally snapped,

"Get out." She growled as she threatening spun the knife through her fingers.

"As you wish Midgardian, but I shall return. We have much to discuss." The woman graciously told her before the room was filled with steam. Blaise panicked and threw a knife in the general direction of the woman, but when the steam cleared the only trace of the woman that remained was three drops of blood on the girl's comforter.

"Dammit." Blaise scowled. Now she had to clean her comforter. She decided that it could wait until tomorrow and went to the kitchen to eat her sandwich. Halfway there she noticed her legs and hands were shaking. The girl quickly sat down before her legs gave out.

"What the hell was that?" She asked her now empty apartment as she tried to calm her nerves. There was no reply, which was for the most part, what Blaise expected, but there was a small part of her that half expected to hear the woman's laugh.

* * *

 _ **Whew. A lot happened. That's partially why it took so long, but you know the drill, fav, follow, review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alright big news...I posted a chapter. Just kidding, I have decided to get into a pattern of updating bi-weekly.**_

* * *

BLINDSIDED

* * *

 _Blaise stood alone in the field that she had come to recognize as their meeting place. Her hands trailed along the tops of the swaying grass as she waited for his inevitable approach. Sure enough, after a few minutes she heard his footsteps approaching over the soft swish of the swaying grass. Unlike their last encounter, this time, she did not bother trying to hide. They both knew he would find her eventually. He was the self-proclaimed 'greatest sorcerer in all the Nine Realms.' Besides the girl had many questions she wanted to ask him and she did not want to waste time playing hide and see. Despite her anxiousness, she waited until he was close before she even started to turn around to face him. The last thing she wanted to do was to appear too eager and let him know that he had the upper hand. She took her time turning around to face him. As she was turning to greet him, his hand roughly grabbed her throat and wrenched her the rest of the way around to face while easily lifting the struggling girl a foot above the ground._

" _You dared to stab an Asgardian?!" He growled at her, his green eyes burning with an intensity that was foreign to the girl. She had not seen him this angry in any of their previous encounters. Blaise's eyes widened in fear as the realization set in that he might actually kill her. She started to swing her legs in a panic in an attempt to wriggle free before she ran out of air. Loki laughed at her feeble attempts. A harsh, cold, unforgiving laugh, that chilled Blaise to the core. The man roughly threw her to the ground a couple feet away from him. She hit the ground hard and bounced a few times before skidding to a stop. She could feel bruises already starting to form and could see small ribbons of blood trickling out of the small cuts that now covered her body._

" _You pathetic worm! How dare you attack a god!?" He sneered as he looked down at her in disgust. Blaise bristled at his accusation and all thoughts of self-preservation were thrown out the window,_

" _She broke into my house!" Blaise protested as she rubbed her sore throat. She knew it was going to leave a nasty bruise._

" _She meant you no harm!" He snapped as he took an aggressive step towards her prone figure._

" _She scared me!" Blaire glared up at the man, still feeling justified for her actions, "I acted in self-defense. In America, it's legal to do that!" She argued._

" _Scared you" He scoffed, "Now you've gone and scarred her. Well done." Loki sarcastically congratulated the girl._

" _It was three drops of blood. She probably healed in two seconds." Blaise tried to reason with him as she attempted to calm the man down. The girl knew there was no way she would get out of this alive if she kept riling him up and for a half second she thought her attempt had worked. His blazing green eyes dulled and he seemed to take a step back. Blaise let out a slow breath that she was not even aware she was holding. Suddenly Loki pulled a smell throwing knife out of his coat and started to twirl it between his fingers. The girl looked him in the eyes and confidently said,_

" _You won't do it." Loki's eyes narrowed and with a small flick of his wrist, the knife pinning the hood of Blaise's grey sweatshirt to the ground. The girl glared up at him,_

" _This better not ruin my sweatshirt." She warned him._

" _At least, I did not mar your flesh." He replied._

" _Why do you even care about what I did to her Loki?" Blaise exasperatedly asked as she tugged at the knife that was pinning her to the ground. As the god turned to look at her she saw something flash across his face. Concern? Maybe love? But it was gone before she could identify it. His eyes were once again, hard and unreadable. His face a cold indifferent mask._

" _It does not concern you mortal." He quietly replied before the entire scene in front of her vanished in a cloud of green smoke._

* * *

Blaise jolted awake and her world was shades of green. Not just normal things, like the grass or the trees, everything. The sky. The walls. Her hands. She immediately started to blink her eyes as quickly as she could. After a few blinks, the green haze disappeared and the world was once again colored. The girl ran her hand through her hair and let out a long sigh of relief. Part of her was scared her world would remain fifty shades of green forever. She knew it would not be above Loki to pull a prank like that. Especially after how angry he was last night. Thor had told her what had happened to Sif's hair. She sat for a moment in her bed, thinking about the dream. It had answered a few of the questions about the woman, but not enough to satisfy the girl. She knew the lady was an Asgardian with some connection to Loki and that the pair had, 'much to discuss', but beyond that the woman was a mystery to her.

She sat in bed for a while and even considered staying in bed instead of going to the Triskelion in case the woman returned, but staying in an empty apartment with the knowledge a god could break in at any moment scared her. Especially since her powers had been malfunctioning. She did not like her odds of going up against the Asgardian without them. Blaise reluctantly got out of bed and decided it was safer to be at the Triskelion, even if there were rumors of her being possessed by the Tesseract going around. She rubbed the last of the sleep out of her eyes and started to trudge to the kitchen, but as she opened her bedroom door, she heard a soft humming. Blaise shook her head, not a soft humming, THE soft humming. She tried to quietly close her door and sneak back into her room, but humming stopped. The girl froze in place and held her breath as she slowly crossed her fingers and silently prayed that the woman did not hear her.

"I know you are there Blaise." The woman called out to her. Blaise let out a slow disappointed breath before responding.

"It's my house. I'm supposed to be here." Blaise scoffed as she confidently walked out to the kitchen in an attempt to regain control of the situation. The girl knew looking calm and in control was more important than actually being calm or in control. As she entered the room, she was surprised to find the woman cooking over the stove, but she refused to let it show on her face. She wore an indifferent mask. She purposely kept the breakfast bar between the woman and herself as she positioned herself so that she could easily escape out a window or the front door if the woman attacked her. The girl watched the intruder cook for a few moments before the woman spoke to her,

"Did you have a pleasant slumber?" She asked.

"Why do you care?" Blaise sharply replied, not bothering to hide her complete distrust of the woman.

"Do you always speak so harshly to others?" The woman asked.

"Only when they break into my house." Blaise coldly replied.

"I see." The woman said as she continued to stir the food. The girl was put off by her non-confrontational reply, but she tried not to show it by twisting her indifferent mask into a scowl.

"You should leave before I do something Loki will make me regret again." She threatened, but her threats had no effect on the woman. She let out a loud sigh as she gently put the cooking utensils down on the counter. She turned off the stove and faced the girl,

"What did he do to you child?" The woman sympathetically asked as she walked over to check the girl for injuries, concern clearly written across her face. Blaise immediately stepped back from her touch, refusing to let the stranger help her. She was fine. It was just a dream.

"Nothing." She quickly told the woman. She was weirded out by the woman's kindness.

"I suppose you meant to say nothing that left a mark." The woman knowingly replied. Her knowing tone struck a nerve in the girl and caused her eyes to narrow.

"No, I meant it's nothing I can't handle." Blaise confidently assured her, "Either way, it's between me and him."

"I find your loyalty to someone who destroyed your realm and tried to kill you astounding." The woman honestly replied before turning back to the stove and scraping the pans contents onto two plates. The woman's honestly threw her off for a moment and caused her to bristle. Outwardly, Blaise shrugged as she eyes up the pair of plates.

"It's not loyalty. I just don't see why you need to be involved." Blaise defensively replied.

"Would you like something to eat?" The woman offered. Blaise's eyes narrowed, skeptically.

"No. I already ate." The girl stubbornly replied, despite her growling stomach. She did not trust the woman and she had learned that taking food from someone she did not trust was a bad idea the hard way.

"Eat." The woman ordered as she slid one of the plates across the breakfast bar so that the girl would not feel threatened. Blaise hesitated for a moment before cautiously moving over to the table. She did not sit down at the stools. Instead she stayed on her feet, her muscles tensed and run to run, but she decided that she might as well take advantage of a home cooked meal. That being said, she did not take a bite until the woman had taken one first. The woman noticed Blaise's hesitation and stifled a laugh,

"It is not poisoned."

"I didn't say that it was." Blaise muttered as she grudgingly started to eat the eggs. The woman just shook her head and laughed again,

"You remind me of him in some ways." The woman wistfully sighed. Blaise slammed down her fork in indignation at the claim that she was in any way similar to Loki,

"Who are you?" She exclaimed fed up of the woman's seemingly fake kindness. After all from her experience, the girl knew no one could be that nice all the time. Burglars did not make you breakfast, they stole your stuff.

"I am Sigyn, Princess of Asgard and the goddess of Fidelity." The woman proudly replied. The girl paused, that unexpected statement brought up more questions than it answered.

"Princess?"

"I am wed to Loki." The woman replied. Blaise choked on her eggs in shock, but immediately pretended to cough in an attempt to hide her surprise.

"Are you well?" The woman asked, moving towards her. Blaise quickly held up a hand and cleared her throat. She ignored the woman's offer and asked her next question,

"You're here because?"

"To assist you when your full powers come in." Sigyn kindly replied.

"My powers are already in." Blaise condescendingly told her.

"Not in their entirety." Sigyn politely corrected the girl.

"How would you know? You're not even from here." Blaise scoffed.

"You have as much Volaticin in your blood as I have in mine." The woman replied.

"I'm not a Vo-latte-kin or whatever the hell you just said." Blaise replied as sharply as she could despite being unable to pronounce the foreign word.

"Your ancestors were not from this realm, Blaise." The woman slowly told her. Blaise burst out laughing, causing eggs to spew out of her mouth and across the counter. Sigyn pursed her lips in annoyance. The girl noticed and stopped laughing,

"Oh wait, you were actually serious?"

"I now realize that you will not believe me until it happens. Tomorrow when your life spirals out of control, call out to me and I will come to your aid." Sigyn told the girl before walking out of the apartment. Blaise shrugged as the door closed behind the woman and continued to eat her eggs. She did not take the warning to heart. She was certain that she had faced worse. Besides it was rare that she lost control entirely. She had been incident free for almost a year.

After finishing her breakfast she cleaned her apartment, starting with the dishes and ending the with the blood stained comforter. By the time she finished, it was around lunch so she decided to fly over to the Triskelion to get food. She changed into her light blue sweatshirt and leggings and climbed out the window. She flew over the city in her trademark outfit, knowing that it would draw attention. Today had been off to a rough start and the respect she got when dressed as Ice Angel always gave her a confidence boost. When she landed outside the Triskelion and walked inside, she did not earn any strange looks today. If anything, others gave her a wide berth. As Ice Angel, she had a reputation for being unpredictable, a troublemaker, and a powerful hero. She was someone that people did not mess with.

She kept her hood up as she walked to the cafeteria. She felt like eating alone and there was nothing like a notorious celebrity status to ensure that would happen. The girl grabbed a sandwich from the line and set up camp at an empty table in the corner of the room. She pulled her files out of her back pack and started to absentmindedly flip through them as she ate, but part of her mind kept returning to what Sigyn told her before she left. The girl kept chasing the thoughts out of her mind so that she could focus, but they were persistent and kept pushing their way to the forefront of her mind. It did not help that she could practically recite Camden's file by memory. Camden himself was complicated, but his story was not. Suddenly she was torn out of her thoughts by the sound of a pair of trays being set down on her table. Blaise slowly lowered her file and glared at the offenders. The redheaded spy and super soldier cheekily grinned at her as they sat down.

"You look lonely, little girl, did you lose your parents?" Natasha asked, her voice mocking and practically dripping with sweetness.

"Hilarious." Blaise drily replied as she stuck out her tongue at the older woman.

"Careful, Nat, she might start throwing a tantrum." Steve warned before taking a bite into his sandwich to hide his smile.

"You guys suck." The girl replied, despite the small smile starting to pull on her lips.

"What have you been up to lately? I haven't seen you in a few days." Steve casually asked, but Blaise knew what he was fishing for.

"I've been busy with some paperwork. Nothing unusual." She shrugged, but she could tell he did not believe her. Apparently she was not quite as good at lying to him as she was to everyone else. Thankfully, before he could ask a follow up question, Natasha interrupted.

"How'd the talk with Camden go?" Natasha asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"We talked, I don't know. I think I may be able to get him to cooperate." Blaise shrugged.

"You got him to talk?" Steve exclaimed, spitting out a sip of water. Natasha and Blaise both looked at him with thinly veiled disgust,

"It wasn't that hard." Blaise shrugged. Steve's jaw dropped and Natasha started to laugh.

"Steve how long did you spend trying to get that kid to talk? Six hours?" Natasha grinned as she nudged his side with her elbow.

"You didn't get him to talk either, Nat." Steve bitterly replied.

"But I had his full attention." The redhead bragged, "Did he even look at you?"

Steve blushed and that told Blaise all she needed to know.

"You should have tried drowning him." Blaise casually suggested causing Natasha to start laughing and Steve to look at her appalled,

"You didn't…" He asked, his jaw dropping slightly.

"Whatever gets the job done." Natasha congratulated her with a high five.

"You two are joking right?" Steve asked in disbelief as he glanced between the two women.

"If I start cussing, will it distract him from the fact I almost drowned a kid?" Blaise pretended to whisper to Natasha loud enough that Steve could hear her.

"You two are punks." Steve seriously told them.

"I prefer the term, pissy person." Blaise replied, just as seriously.

"Go take a hike." Steve replied as he threw his napkin at her.

"Where do you think I was for the past three months?" She retorted, "You were part of the crew that dragged me back."

"I totally ship this." Natasha told them, pointing to the pair before getting up to throw away her trash and walking out of the cafeteria. Steve blushed, but Blaise just rolled her eyes. She had resigned herself to the fact that they would never escape the constant teasing from the rest of the team even if they were never a thing.

"Ship?" Steve asked her. The girl sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing important, and I need to get to the basement." Blaise told the soldier as she gathered up her files and trash. On her way out the door she threw away her trash and adjusted her hood to conceal her face better. She stepped into the elevator and was happy to see it was empty but as the doors were closing she saw Steve rushing over. She casually tried to press the close doors button, but he managed to catch the door a second before it slide shut. As soon as he slid in and the doors shut behind him, he pressed the emergency stop. Blaise rolled her eyes in annoyance,

"Just because Nat, shipped us doesn't mean I'm in to you." She drily told him.

"What? No. I wanted to talk to you about the letter." Steve replied, a little flustered.

"It was a blank sheet of paper. Someone's funny idea of a joke." Blaise dismissively told him.

"You opened it?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes." Blaise replied as she tried to reach around him to get the elevator moving again. Steve grabbed her arms,

"Has anything unusual happened?" He pressed.

"A super soldier trapped me in an elevator." She cheekily replied as she gave him a pointed look. Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Be serious, please."

"I am being serious." She dramatically sighed purposely trying to annoy him enough to get the elevator moving again.

"You're a real punk."

"You're an old fart." Blaise quickly replied. Steve finally gave up, deciding he was not going to get anywhere and turned the emergency break off.

"Blaise-"

"Sublevel X." Blaise ordered, interrupting the man.

"Confirmed." The female voice replied before the elevator started to move downwards. Blaise faced forward and refused to look at Steve the entire trip. Fortunately, Steve was able to read the girl well enough that he understood talking to her at the moment would be suicide. When the doors opened she stepped out without saying goodbye. The doors closed behind her with a whoosh and for a moment, she regretted not saying goodbye, but she pushed those feelings away. She knew he would get over it. He always did. She had bigger things to focus on right now. Suddenly she noticed the strong gusts of wind that only grew stronger the closer she got to Camden's cell.

"Hey, knock it off!" She yelled at him. She had thought that they were past this stage. That they had come to an agreement.

"I can't." Came his reply, muffled by the roar of the wind.

"What do you mean you can't?" She exclaimed.

"It's happening again!" He yelled.

"What? What's happening Camden?" She asked, part of her starting to panic.

"Get out of here before the tornados start!" He yelled, frantically waving her away.

"Camden! Control it! Get a grip!" She ordered him as she tried to calm him down.

"Please, just go! I don't want to hurt anyone else." He told her. The wind started to swirl in a circular pattern around her until it formed on large ring. Blaise created a ring of ice around her and sent it into the swirling wall of wind. The ice shattered on impact, but it also stopped the wind flow. The wind suddenly died. Blaise looked at the boy curled up in the corner.

"Camden, it's over." She gently told him.

"It's not over. It'll come back." He softly replied.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"It happened two months ago. That's how I got caught. I was just hanging out and eating a burger and then all of the sudden the wind started to pick up. It formed a circle around me and it grew stronger and larger until I was surrounded by a dark ring. I tried to stop it, but instead it formed this super tornado as the news called it and it destroyed most of the small towns in the area." He explained with a trembling voice.

"Did your powers malfunction before that?" She asked.

"Yeah, the months leading up to my nineteenth birthday were hell. I could semi-control my powers, but they were a little off. Suddenly on my nineteenth they full out malfunctioned and all hell broke loose." He honestly replied. A sickeningly feeling settled in Blaise's stomach as he talked. Maybe she should have listened to Sigyn.

"I turn nineteen tomorrow." Blaise told him, her blue eyes radiating fear.

"Hide somewhere where you won't be able to kill anyone." He solemnly told her, the haunted look in his grey eyes making him look years older, "Because tomorrow, shit is going to hit the fan."

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I have someone I have to talk to." Blaise shakily told him as she unsteadily backed away from his cell. Camden nodded,

"Good luck, you'll need it."

Blaise's eyes flared and she quickly walked back to the elevator. She needed to get out of this building. She needed fresh air. She retreated to the elevator in a state of shock.

"Lobby." She muttered.

"Confirmed." The elevator started to move up, but to Blaise it could not move fast enough. She wanted to be outside now. When the elevator finally opened in the lobby it took all Blaise had to casually walk out of the building instead of run. She needed to get home. Needed to contact Sigyn. As soon as she was outside she started to run and took off into the air. She flew home at top speed and climbed in the window she had left cracked open that morning. She tore through her house hoping to hear the faint laugh or the quiet humming of the goddess, but it was quiet. Dead quiet. Blaise finally gave up searching and fell to the ground. She laid on the floor, hopelessly staring at the ceiling.

"Sigyn, I need you." The girl sighed before everything went black.

* * *

 ** _Whew, that was dramatic. If you agree, fav, follow, review. If you don't agree, fav, follow, review. Feedback is great even if you it's a paragraph long rant about how much I suck as a writer and as a person._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry this is a few days late, but it ended up being about 1,000 words longer than I planned. So it was late and I apologize._**

* * *

 _Blaise stood in the field alone, waiting for him. It was not long before she heard the familiar sound of his footsteps. She angrily whirled around to face him,_

" _You sent your wife into my house!? Who does that? Who do you think you are?" She indignantly screamed at him. Loki let out a long sigh, like she was a small child throwing a tantrum._

" _Are you done?" he asked._

" _I don't care what the hell you think you're doing Loki! I can handle myself. Sigyn is just making my life harder. It's another secret to keep and right now that's the last thing I need." She scowled at him and defiantly crossed her arms._

" _You need her help." He solemnly replied as he placed a hand on her shoulder to calm the girl down._

" _Get off of me!" She yelled at him as she pushed his hand off of her. Instantaneously the ground within five feet of her froze solid and the moisture in the air turned to flakes of ice. Blaise looked at Loki with wild eyes,_

" _This is your fault!"_

" _Calm down!" He exasperatedly replied._

" _Fix this Loki or I swear I will kill you!" She threatened him, but before she heard the god's reply, everything went black._

It was cold. Abnormally cold. Blaise cringed. She knew it had to be her fault. It was summer in Washington and last time she checked, it was ninety degrees out. She knew the cold was probably because of her nightmare and she dreaded opening her eyes to see what she had done. After a few minutes she slowly opened her eyes but she could not see. Everything was a hazy blur.

"What's happening?" She asked. Her voice was high and panicked, a sharp contrast to the calm collected tone she worked so hard to keep. No one replied and Blaise started to panic. Her heart beat started to pound faster and her hands started to feel around for clues as to what was going on. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps and a door opening. Within seconds, warm hands were on her forehead and arm. Blaise started to thrash around to free herself from her grip. She had been in situations like this before and none of them had ended well for her.

"Shhh. Sigyn whispered, "Calm down, Blaise. You are safe."

"Let me go." Blaise angrily replied through gritted teeth. She did not trust this woman so Sigyn's words carried little weight.

"Hush, dear." Sigyn quietly told her as she began to stroke her forehead. The girl whipped her head from side to side to try and escape the woman's touch. Suddenly she felt cold. Colder than she had ever felt before.

"What's going on?" She cried out. But Sigyn did not reply. The warm hand just continued to gently stroke her forehead until Blaise blacked out.

 _When Blaise opened her eyes again, she saw a barren, snow covered field that appeared to go on for miles. She heard the crunch of the snow beneath his boots long before she saw him. She spun around to face him,_

" _What did you do to me?!" She screamed at him, on the verge of tears._

" _I did nothing to you." Loki calmly replied._

" _Don't lie to me." She growled as she held up her hand threateningly and the snow started to swirl around her._

" _I'm not lying to you Ice child." He told her as he held up his hand to calm her down. Blaise weakly dropped to her knees and the snow settled around her._

" _What is going on?" She brokenly asked him. Loki started to reply when a light appeared to go on in his head,_

" _It's happening." With those two words he was gone and Blaise was left alone until the darkness enveloped her._

The next time the world came into focus with a loud knocking noise.

"Blaise?" It was Steve's voice. "Are you okay?"

Blaise opened her mouth to reply, but a wave of pain washed over her and she ground her teeth to keep from crying out in pain. She knew that her cries of pain would freak him out and he would probably break down her door to make sure she was alright. She heard the door open.

"She is going to be fine." Sigyn assured the man.

"Who are you, ma'am, and why are you in my friend's house?" Steve asked. His voice was threatening, but he still managed to sound polite. Blaise twisted her hands in her sheets as the pain increased.

"I am someone who can aid her. You need to leave. It is not safe for you here." Sigyn replied.

"I can handle it." Steve replied as he pushed his way in. She heard them bickering as they walked towards her bedroom door. The pain kept escalating until finally Blaise lost control. She let out a scream of pain and immediately there was a loud whoosh followed by a quick series of thumps. She heard the footsteps quicken and the door start to open just before she passed out again.

 _Immediately she found herself in the snow covered field. Blaise shuddered as she stood alone in the vast, barren, landscape. The sky was dark with unfamiliar constellations dotting the sky. Silent tears ran down her face as she sat down in the snow and pulled her knees close to her body. The girl sadly looked up at the sky wondering if things would ever go back to the way they were. Suddenly she heard the sound of feet walking across the snow and ice, causing her to jump. She quickly tried to wipe away her tears as someone sat down beside her,_

" _What's happening to me?" She quietly asked, hoping to distract him from the fact she was crying._

" _You are becoming what you are destined to be." Loki gently replied._

" _Damn it Loki! Enough with the riddles, what does that mean?" She snapped at him and the snow beneath her froze to ice._

" _You are Volaticin, Blaise." He simply replied. Immediately the world went black._

When she awoke again, a different pair of hands were gently stroking her hair. They were bigger and rougher than Sigyn's were. Blaise's eyes snapped open and the stroking immediately stopped.

"You're awake." Steve said, almost surprised.

"Yeah." Blaise hoarsely replied, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Can you control it.?" He asked.

"Control what?" She replied in confusion. Steve gestured around the room. Every surface was covered in at least an inch of ice.

"Did I…? She gasped. Steve looked away and did not reply, but his body language told the girl everything she needed to know. Her eyes hardened and she curled her hands into fists to keep whatever was going on under control.

"Get Sigyn." She told him. Steve hesitated and Blaise's heart started to beat faster,

"Did I mumble?" She asked, but Steve still did not move.

"I said get Sigyn!" She yelled at him as ice shot out of her hands. Steve quickly ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him, but Blaise never knew if he returned with Sigyn. She was out long before he returned.

 _Blaise kept her arms pinned at her sides. She was scared if she moved, more ice would explode from her palms. She heard him approaching and called out to him,_

" _Stay away! I'll hurt you!"_

" _You will not hurt me, Ice Child." Loki assured her with a small laugh._

" _I'm out of control." She told him, "Get away before I lose it again."_

 _Loki took a step backwards to appease her but did not leave like she told him to. He knew what she was going through. From his own experiences and others close to him._

" _You will get through this." He told her._

" _I just want it to end." She whimpered as a wave of pain racked her body again and the world turned black._

Blaise woke up in pain, but this wave was not as strong as the first one. She twisted her hands in the sheets to keep quiet. She focused on the conversation going on outside her room to distract herself from the pain.

"She can't stay here! People are starting to get suspicious." Steve told the god.

"Where else can I take her? Where do you recommend hiding her?" Sigyn replied.

"Take her to Asgard. You have magic. Fix her." He ordered.

"She is not broken. She is merely transitioning." Sigyn snapped.

"Well, if she continues to transition here. She's going to end up in a cell below ground." Steve replied. A sick feeling settled in the girl's stomach and she did not know if it was because of Steve's words or if it was because of her illness. Suddenly the pain became unbearable and Blaise let out a loud bloodcurdling scream before passing out.

 _When her eyes opened again, Blaise sat curled up with her hand buried in her arms. She just wanted to be better. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare that had been plaguing her. After all, there was no way that this could actually be happening. Her brain had to be dreaming it. She pinched her arm,_

" _Wake up. Wake up Blaise." She whispered, but every time she opened her eyes, she was still sitting in an empty snow covered field._

Finally when she opened her eyes, she was back in her bedroom, but she could hear loud arguing just outside the door.

"You have to move her before she gets caught. People are asking questions." Steve yelled at Sigyn.

"Simply repeat the answers I have given you." Sigyn replied, just as loud.

"They don't work anymore!" Steve argued.

"Then make up new ones Steven!" Sigyn snapped at him.

"It's been a week and a half! People barely believed them a week ago, no one believes them now!" Steve exasperatedly replied.

"Try to be more convincing. I have faith in you Steven." Sigyn condescendingly told him.

"Get her out of here." Steve threateningly replied through gritted teeth. Blaise vaguely heard the sound of a door slamming and Sigyn's long suffering sigh before everything went black.

 _Blaise stood alone the field. She gazed off into the distance as Steve's words repeated in her mind. She was dangerous. She was a menace. It was unsafe for her to even be on Earth. She was a monster. She heard Loki's footsteps approaching,_

" _Have you ever felt like a monster? Heard fear in people's voices when they talk about you?" She calmly asked the man, but Loki did not reply. She turned around to face him,_

" _Have your friends ever decided you were too dangerous to hang around? So dangerous that you needed to be taken off the planet so a group of aliens that call themselves gods can 'fix' you?" She harshly laughed. She knew that she should be angry. There should have been a storm raging around her, but she just felt empty._

" _You are not a monster." Loki quietly told her._

" _Thanks, means a lot coming from you." She sarcastically told him as she kicked the snow._

" _You will regain control and when that happens, you will be more powerful than you ever imagined." He told her._

" _I don't want to be more powerful. I want things to go back to the way they were." She softly told the man as silent tears began to run down her face._

" _You cannot change the past, Ice Child. There some things even magic cannot do." Loki sadly told her. The tears began to fall faster and faster until the girl's vison blurred and the world faded to black._

Blaise woke up slowly to the sounds of birds chirping and the quiet gurgle of a stream. It was a stark contrast to the quiet of the barren field or the loud arguing of her apartment. She slowly opened her eyes as she tried to figure out where she was. It was a smaller room with a large window that appeared to look out over a backyard. Blaise smirked to herself. There were no glass panes so it was more like a large hole in the wall than a window. Blaise guessed that the pane less window was the reason she could hear the birds and the stream from outside. She pulled the green and gold silk sheets off herself and slide off the wooden bed onto the floor. The girl narrowed her eyes, she only knew one person who's signature colors were green and gold. Immediately her curiosity took over and she started to poke around the room for any clues that would confirm or deny her suspicions. The biggest and most intriguing piece of furniture was the large, ornate, wooden wardrobe that had various pictures carved into it. Blaise opened the door and started to sift through the various tunics, dresses, and pants. She furrowed her brow in confusion, the clothes appeared to be all different sizes which did not make sense if this was someone's bedroom. She gently closed the door and walked over to the desk on the other side of the room. She was disappointed to find nothing but ink, quills, and paper in the drawers. She had hoped there would have been some personal letters or a diary so she could figure out exactly whose house she was in or where she was. There were two large shelves of books, but they were mostly filled with stories about the history of the nine realms or magic. Neither of which interested her. Suddenly she heard a soft thump. She whirled around in a panic and saw a small black cat sitting on the windowsill. Blaise let out a sigh of relief and laughed at herself for being paranoid as she sat down on the bed.

"I don't suppose you can tell me where I am?" She jokingly asked the cat. The cat stared back at her, its tail slowly flicking back and forth. It let out a small yawn before replying,

"You are on Asgard." Blaise's jaw dropped and she stared at the cat in shock,

"I must be going insane." She muttered as she shook her head in an attempt to wake up.

"No I assure you. You aren't going insane, Lady Blaise." The cat playfully replied. She blinked a few times, but her body still refused to wake up from what she decided had to be a dream.

"Wake up." The girl muttered to herself as she began to pinch her arm. The cat started to laugh at her and jumped down from the window into the room. Blaise gasped as the cat morphed into a young boy right before her eyes. He appeared to be about ten with black hair and startling green eyes. Eyes she had only seen in real life glaring back at her from a glass cage.

"What the hell?" Blaise exclaimed as she scrambled to put the bed between the two of them. The boy continued to laugh.

"Mother, she's awake!" He yelled as he smirked at her. Sigyn walked into the room a second later.

"Fenrir! For the love of Odin, stop teasing the girl!"

"Sorry mother." The boy replied as he bowed his head apologetically. Sigyn ruffled the boy's shaggy hair and shooed him out of the room. The woman closed the door and pulled the wooden shudders to close the window behind him before sitting down on the bed.

"I apologize for my son's behavior. He got his father's flair for trickery and pranks." Sigyn told the girl.

"He looks just like him." Blaise distantly replied as she stared at the closed door after him.

"He does indeed." Signy agreed as she stared after the young boy with a smile on her face.

"Yep." Blaise awkwardly replied, expecting an explanation.

"How was your slumber?" Sigyn asked. The girl opened her mouth to reply 'good' but that was not what came out,

"Why am I here?" Blaise asked as she ran her hand through her hair and glanced around the room.

"You don't remember?" Sigyn asked in astonishment.

"I remember passing out in my apartment on Earth, but everything after that is a hazy, blur." Blaise admitted.

"That was well over a week ago!" Sigyn exclaimed.

"I've been out for almost two weeks?!" Blaise asked, shocked.

"Yes—"

"What the hell Sigyn?" Blaise snapped, "I need to get back to Earth! They're probably looking for me. And Camden. Oh shit. They probably assigned someone else to Camden or think I ran away. Now I may not be able to work with him. Better yet, they probably labeled me a terrorist."

"Hush child. You need to calm down before you accidently set off your powers." Sigyn comforted the girl by gently placing her hand on her shoulder, but Blaise shrugged her off,

"Don't touch me. You got me into this mess." Blaise scowled.

"You called out to me for help." Sigyn corrected her.

"I didn't mean to. It was a mistake." Blaise muttered.

"It was not a mistake. You have not woken since we brought you here and your room was still covered in ice until this very morning."

"Bullshit." Blaise scoffed.

"Look down." Sigyn ordered. Blaise grudgingly looked down at her feet and saw a large sheet of ice pooling out from her feet.

"That doesn't prove anything." Blaise stubbornly insisted as she tried and failed to get the ice under control. Sigyn laughed.

"You and I both know that is not true."

"Do we?" Blaise asked as she roughly ran her hand through her hair.

"I know it is. You might take a bit longer to come around." Sigyn confidently replied, "If you feel up to it, we will be eating supper shortly. You are welcome to join us." The woman walked out of the room, but left the door open so that Blaise was welcome to follow. The girl stubbornly sat on her bed. She did not want to be here. She wanted to be home. She was useless here, but on Earth she could make a difference. Her stomach loudly grumbled and Blaise sighed. She did not want Sigyn's help, but if what the woman said was true, then it had been a while since she had eaten. After all, she rationalized, it was impossible to sneak back to Earth on an empty stomach. She slowly got up and walked out of the small room. Her bare feet glided along the smooth wooden floors and out into a beautiful stone kitchen. The whole house was very open, with windows on almost every wall. Sigyn was cooking something in a pot over a fire with her back turned to the girl.

"Can I help you with anything?" Blaise asked.

"You can cut some of the fruit on the counter for a salad." Sigyn replied as she placed a knife and a cutting board on the counter next to the fruit. Blaise gently picked up the knife and started to cut the fruit. It was a little tougher than normal Earth fruit, and the fruit was a little more vibrantly colored, but other than that, it seemed just like normal fruit back home. A few minutes later Sigyn snuffed out the flame in the fireplace and leaned out the window,

"Fenrir, dinner!" She yelled. Blaise quickly finished the apple looking fruit she was cutting,

"Where do you want me to put these?" She asked. Signy pulled out a large bowl and placed it next to the girl before grabbing three smaller bowls and ladling the stew out of the pot over the fire into them. Then she placed a loaf of bread on the table with a cutting board and knife. The woman handed Blaise silverware and placed the three bowls at three of the six seats. Blaise worked her way around the table, setting the table with forks and spoons. Fenrir came running in the door and eagerly sat down at the table.

"Ah, ah," Signy tsked, "wash your hands." Fenrir immediately waved his hands and all traces of dirt were gone. He looked up at her with a satisfied smirk.

"With water please." She reprimanded him, but she was smiling. Fenrir made a face but obediently got up and washed his hands at the sink. Blaise stood off to the side, trying to hide the smile that was creeping onto her face at the pair's exchange. Sigyn turned on her,

"You too, child. I keep a clean house and while you are here I expect you shall follow my rules."

"Of course," Blaise replied as she walked over to the sink, but she hoped that this situation was not permanent. She wanted to get home as soon as possible. With those thoughts running through her head, she quickly washed her hands and returned to the table with the other two. None of them said a word, they just ate their food until Sigyn broke the silence by clearing her throat. Blaise's head snapped towards the woman and raised her eyebrows expectantly,

"Tomorrow we can begin training you to return to Midgard."

"Why not today?" Blaise asked as she ate another bite of soup.

"Because there is a chance you may still be transitioning." Sigyn told her.

"I'm fine. Let's do it." The girl confidently replied as she put her spoon down and pushed back from the table.

"No." Sigyn firmly replied as she also laid down her silverware.

"But—"

"I said no. It is too dangerous." Sigyn told her and resumed eating. Clearly signaling that she was done discussing the issue, but Blaise was not known for giving up on things easily and despite all the signals Sigyn was giving off, she pressed on.

"Danger is my middle name." Blaise smirked. Sigyn sighed in exasperation,

"Take today to get to know the house and surrounding lands. Your body is tired. It has been through a lot the past two weeks." Sigyn told her and Blaise opened her mouth to continue to press the issue, but a glare from the goddess silenced her.

"Fine." The girl sighed, "We'll do it your way."

"Thank you." Sigyn graciously replied.

"I can show her around, mother." Fenrir offered as he eagerly pushed his chair back from the table.

"That'd be great." Blaise agreed, deciding that she might as well begin to map out escape routes in case things went south.

"Show her the boundaries and make sure to stay out of sight." Sigyn told the pair.

"Don't worry, I will keep her safe." Fenrir solemnly replied as he quickly got up from his chair, "Follow me, Lady Blaise." He told the older girl.

"Wait, safe from what?" Blaise asked, refusing to get up.

"That's a lesson for tomorrow." Sigyn mysteriously replied. Blaise frowned and allowed herself to be pulled away by the energetic boy. He started by showing her around the "small cottage". There were five bedrooms, two living rooms, a dining room, a kitchen, and three wash rooms. It was anything but small. Their next stop was the garden in the back yard behind the stone cottage. High stone walls blocked any view of the backyard from the street, but Blaise figured the thick ivy vines would make the wall fairly easy to climb. Flowered bushes and trees were arranged in patterns around the yard and flowers dotted the perfectly manicured grass. An old stone fountain was the center of the garden with all the paths starting and ending there. A large wrought iron gate in on the back wall separated the yard from the woods, but a few brave branches poked through the gaps in the gate and hung over the tops of the high walls. Fenrir darted over to the closed gate and gestured at it with a flourish.

"These gates, Lady Blaise, are the boundaries."

"I never would have been able to figure that out by myself. Thanks." She sarcastically replied as she ran her hand through her hair. Fenrir narrowed his eyes at her and snapped his fingers. The gate magically swung open. Blaise was surprised by the boy's use of magic. From what Thor had told her, magic was a rarely used skill in Asgard. In fact, most Asgardians looked down on sorcery; they thought it was a cowardly way to fight.

"Want to see a trick?" The boy smirked as green wisps of magic danced around his hands.

"You just showed me one." Blaise replied. Fenrir sighed in exasperation,

"I meant another one."

"No." She shrugged.

"But it is a really good trick." The boy coaxed.

"Not interested." The girl nonchalantly replied. She did not want the boy to ruin or destroy something trying to impress her. Fenrir lifted his chin proudly and stepped outside the gate,

"Watch." With another snap of his fingers, the gate swung shut.

"Impressive." Blaise sarcastically told him, "Now come back in the yard." She commanded. She felt uneasy that he was outside the gates. He had explained that they were her boundaries, but Blaise felt that they were his too.

"If you insist, milady." He confidently smirked and winked at her. In the blink of an eye he was back inside the fence.

"Cool. What's next?" Blaise asked and the boy's jaw dropped in disbelief,

"Cool? What's next? I just teleported!"

"Congrats." She emotionlessly replied, she knew if she was blown away by his tricks, he would continue to do them.

"Do Midgardians teleport?" He asked.

"No."

"Then why—" He started to ask, but Blaise interrupted him.

"I have been through a lot of weird things in the past year and I'll just add a ten year old teleporting to the list."

"What else have you seen?" The boy asked excitedly.

"It's classified." Blaise replied with a knowing wink.

"Tell me!" He begged.

"Can't." The blonde shrugged as she started to head back to the house.

"I'll tell mother if you will not tell me." The boy threatened.

"Go ahead. Maybe she'll kick me out." Blaise smirked.

"But then you will be in danger." He solemnly told her.

"I can handle myself." She shrugged.

"Many have tried and failed." Fenrir replied. The boy's statement caused her to stop in her tracks,

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"It's classified." The boy parroted back to her.

"You little piece of sh-ugar." Blaise jokingly scowled at him, barely catching herself before she cussed at him. Fenrir looked up at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He had obviously caught on to her slip up.

"I'm telling mother." He smirked as he took off running towards the house. Blaise considered running after him and stopping the boy, but knew that would just prove she was guilty. Instead, she slowly walked back to the house. When she walked inside, Fenrir was standing beside his unhappy mother with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Fenrir told me that you were exploring outside the walls." The woman said. The girl scoffed, she could not believe that Fenrir decided to lie. That made her job ten times easier.

"He explored outside the walls," Blaise corrected her, ''I simply watched from inside the gates."

"Is this true Fenrir?" Sigyn asked as she turned her disapproving eyes on her son.

"Yes…but she cursed at me!" Fenrir quickly replied to deflect the blame from himself.

"He refused to tell me why my life was in danger." Blaise shrugged, she felt her actions were justified.

"I told you I would explain that to you tomorrow." Sigyn replied.

"If my life is in danger, I believe I have a right to know why!" Blaise retorted, her voice raising.

"We can talk about this later." Sigyn firmly told the girl.

"I want to know now." She fired back. Signy shook her head angrily and turned back to her son,

"What have I told you about lying?"

"Not to do it unless it saves a life." Fenrir mumbled.

"Precisely. Go to your room young man."

"But—"

"Now." Sigyn growled.

"Yes, mother." Fenrir sighed as he started to trudge to his room.

"You, follow me." Signy commanded Blaise. The girl narrowed her eyes, but reluctantly followed the woman back to the room she had been in earlier.

"As for you, I told you we could discuss the issue tomorrow. Go rest. Your body has been through a lot over the past few weeks and the next few will not be any easier. There are clothes in the closet and the wash room is right behind that door." Sigyn told her as she point to the large wardrobe and the black, wooden, door in the back corner of the room. Blaise curtly nodded to show she understood and the woman briskly walked out of the room. Blaise trailed her hand along the ornate green and gold silk sheets as she walked over to the wardrobe. She opened up the ornately carved doors and sifted through all the clothes until she found a large loose tunic that she figured would be comfortable to sleep in. The girl gently placed it on her green and gold bed and before walking through the black door into the bathroom. There was a large marble tub, a sink, and a toilet, but no shower to the girl's dismay. She frowned and decided to improvise. Blaise twisted the knob on the bath tub and watched the stream of cold water splash into the tub for a minute before standing up. With an upwards wave of her hand, she commanded the water out of the spigot upwards into a streak of water that stretched above her head and only then did she allow it to trail off and rain down into the tub. Blaise smugly smirked at her homemade shower as she quickly got undressed and stepped under the spray of the water. The cold water cleared her head and made her feel more relaxed than she had felt all day. She let the cool water run over her body and imagined it was washing away whatever remained of the 'transition' as Sigyn had called it.

When she finally felt clean, she stopped the water and wrapped a clean, white, towel around herself. She quickly walked back into the bedroom and got changed into the loose tunic before sitting down cross-legged on the bed with the towel in her lap. She ran gently ran her hand through her hair to get out all the knots while simultaneously drawing the water out of her hair. After each run through, she would peel the hair of her fingers and throw a small ball of water out the window. When her hair was entirely dry and knot free, she got up and closed her shutters, but then the room was too dark. She reopened the windows and gazed up at the unfamiliar stars as she listened to the quiet gurgle of the nearby brook. After a few minutes, her eyes started to feel heavy and she stumbled back to her bed. As soon as her body fell onto the sheets, the girl was out.

* * *

 _ **Well that's it. What did you think about the twist? Review, follow, favorite!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Beginning of the the Journey**_

* * *

 _Blaise was running through the hallways of S.H.I.E.L.D. as a loud siren blared. She heard the pounding of boots against the ground and strained to go faster. She had been missing for weeks and on her return she was accused of being a traitor so she ran. She ran faster than she ever had before because she knew that getting caught meant she would be stuck in a cage for who knows how long. She heard the pack of soldiers gaining on her and she ran faster and faster towards the glowing light at the end of the tunnel. When she reached it, she dove though head first._

* * *

The girl jolted awake and immediately started to squint. A bright light shown in on the her face and she groaned. She wanted to sleep more, but the she knew the sun's light was not going to let her fall back asleep anytime soon. So she rolled over and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before sluggishly getting out of bed. She trudged over to the windows, pulled the shutters closed, and trudged back to the bed. The girl collapsed onto the bed and closed her eyes to get more rest, but the door swung open with a loud bang causing the girl to jump and eliminate any chance she had of resting more.

"Time to wake up, dear." Sigyn announced, "The morning meal will be served shortly."

A dazed Blaise blearily watched the retreated form of the woman exiting her room and ran her hand through her hair. The girl rolled over onto her back and rested her head on the bed for a moment before springing up out of the bed. She shut her door on the way to the wardrobe and pulled a long sleeved black tunic and some black pants. To her dismay the tunic was too large and hung loose on her body. The pants were a little better, but not much. She tucked the ends of her slightly too long pants into her combat boots, but the pants still billowed out awkwardly over the boots. She dug through the closet until she found what she was looking for, a black skirt. She tore the skirt into strips. She fastened a large strip around her waist. The other four strips were wrapped around her forearms and calves so that the clothing somewhat fit her. After proudly examining her work, she walked out to the kitchen where Fenrir and Sigyn were already sitting at the table, waiting for her. The boy immediately started to laugh,

"Mother, why is she wearing Narvi and Vali's old clothes? Didn't you give her anything of Hela's?"

"I gave her all of Hela's old dresses my son." Sigyn replied with a smile playing on her lips. Blaise could tell the woman was trying not to laugh to be polite, but she was not doing a very good job.

"On Midgard, women wear pants." The girl huffed as she sat down to the table, unable to think of an intelligent reply.

"Well then that can be your first lesson in the culture of Asgard. Women wear dresses." Sigyn told her. Blaise scowled and started to angrily stabbed at the food on her plate,

"Who are Hela, Narvi and Vali anyway?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"My children." Sigyn simply replied. Blaise did not reply at first, expecting there to be more to the answer, but when she realized there was not any, she did not know how to respond,

"Cool." She lamely told the woman.

"They all got Mother's powers, unlike me." Fenrir told her. The girl's eyebrows raised at this new development and she turned back to Sigyn,

"So you have experience with people like me?" She asked.

"Yes." Sigyn crisply replied as she shot a disproving look at her son.

"Why keep it a secret?" Blaise asked as she stirred her oatmeal and stared at the woman with interest.

"Because when our kind is exposed, they are exploited for what they can do." She replied.

"What exactly can 'our kind' do? Freeze stuff? Control elements?" Blaise scoffed.

"Create portals between worlds, slip between the realms undetected." Sigyn corrected her.

"You're joking." The girl started to laugh, but her smile fell when she realized the woman was serious, "Wait, so now I can create portals? I'm the human version of a glowing blue box and a rainbow bridge?"

Sigyn nodded and the girl sat back in her chair,

"There's no way."

"Now that you have transitioned, there is indeed a way." Signy reassured her.

"Mother I'm finished, may I leave the table?" Fenrir politely asked, interrupting the intense conversation of the older women.

"Of course, my dear, but don't go far. We shall be leaving soon." Sigyn replied with a smile, but as soon as the boy had left she turned to Blaise with a serious expression on her face,

"Before you learn how to control your new abilities, first, you must learn what you are. In order to do so, properly we must travel to the palace library." Sigyn told her as she started to bus the breakfast dishes.

"Okay cool." Blaise replied as she got up and started to help Sigyn with the dishes.

"In order for this to be possible, you must act like an Asgardian. Your dress, your mannerisms, your speech must all be of Asgard." Sigyn continued she washed the dishes with a snap of her finger. Blaise paused for a moment before she spoke again,

"It would be my pleasure, Lady Sigyn." Blaise told the woman. Sigyn eyebrows shot up,

"You are a fairly quick learner."

"When I am unsure of what to say, I recall memories of the great warrior, Thor, and mimic his speech patterns, Lady Sigyn." The girl replied with a smug smirk on her face.

"Very well." The woman smiled as she put away the last of the dishes. When she had finished , she turned around to face the girl,

"Follow me." She grinned as she walked back to the girl's room. Blaise skeptically followed and when she arrived in the room Sigyn was already lying out various skirts and dresses on the bed.

"No." Blaise flatly told her.

"If you wish to leave Asgard, we have to go to the palace and in order to go to the palace you must blend in and in order to fit in you must wear a dress." The woman quickly replied.

"Fine." Blaise huffed, her desire to return home outweighing her hatred of dresses.

An hour later Blaise was fully outfitted in a corset, petticoats, a simple blue dress, and a dark brown cloak. Her hair was elaborately braided back from her face and Sigyn applied a lot of heavy make-up to change the appearance of some of the girl's features. When they were finally done, Sigyn let out a long sigh of relief,

"Pack anything else you would like to bring along in this satchel while I fetch Fenrir." Blaise tiredly nodded and uncomfortably pulled at her corset. Seconds later, she could hear Fenrir running to his room. Blaise shoved all of her clothes from Earth in the satchel and waited until Sigyn came to get her. The door swung open and Sigyn peered in,

"Time to leave. Are you able to ride?" She asked the girl.

"No, but I can just fly." Blaise shrugged. Sigyn paled,

"You shall not fly." Sigyn snapped, "You can ride with Fenrir."

"Why can't I fly?" The girl stubbornly protested.

"It is unsafe." Sigyn replied as she beckoned for the girl to follow her. Blaise rolled her eyes in protest, but followed the woman out of her room and out a door she had never used before. The front yard was mostly dirt with some sparse grass sprinkled throughout. A large wall still surrounded the front yard with another large cast iron gate that led into the world, but beyond the gate was a bustling street instead of the woods. Fenrir walked out of the stone stable to the right with two black horses. He gave the reins to the one horse to his mother and swung himself up into the saddle. He held out his hand for Blaise and she took it, allowing him to help her up into the saddle. When the pair was situated, they turned to Sigyn who had mounted while Fenrir was helping Blaise. Sigyn snapped her fingers and the gates opened. When the pair of horses were through, she snapped her fingers again and the gates closed behind them. Sigyn set the pace at a nice trot as they traveled through Asgard towards the tall, pointed palace at the center of the world. As they arrived at the gates, the gates tipped their helmets at Sigyn and let her through. She immediately headed towards the stables and dismounted. Fenrir and Blaise followed suit. When their horses had been taking care off they were escorted inside by a pair of guards,

"The queen has been expecting you and your companions, Lady Sigyn." They told her. Sigyn graciously nodded as she led Fenrir and Blaise through the palace. They ended up outside a room with large wooden doors.

Sigyn knocked and kind voice called out to them,

"Come in."

"Hello, Queen Frigga." Sigyn greeted the queen as she walked in the room followed by Fenrir and Blaise. Fenrir immediately ran over to the queen and gave her a big hug. Frigga returned the hug and stroked the boy's raven black hair.

"You've grown so much Fenrir and you look more like your father every day."

Fenrir visibly puffed up with pride at that statement and Blaise looked down at the ground awkwardly. She felt out of place as she looked on the family's intimate moment. Frigga looked up and her eyes landed on Blaise,

"The Midgardian." She said and Blaise's eyes widened in panic. She had not thought that it was that obvious that she was from Asgard and she immediately tried to recover,

"I am afraid you are mistaken, my queen." She reverently told the monarch with a curtsy, " I am and have always been of Asgard."

But her ploy only caused the queen to laugh,

"I saw your arrival long before you were born my dear."

"Oh." Blaise muttered as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"She learns quickly." Frigga told Sigyn and the blonde nodded,

"May we use the royal library to further her education, Queen Frigga?" Sigyn asked.

"Teach her to control it." The Queen solemnly replied. Sigyn graciously nodded and led Blaise out of the room.

"What does she mean, 'teach me to control it'?" Blaise whispered as they walked through the halls of the palace.

"I will explain everything in the library, I swear it." Sigyn told her.

"You'd better." Blaise muttered as she rolled her eyes. Sigyn shot her a reprimanding look, but the girl just shrugged. She was tired of being kept in the dark and felt that she had every right to know what was going on. She kept her eyes focused on the stone floors and led Sigyn lead her through the palace. They finally reached a large pair of wooden doors with large black handles. Sigyn pulled one open and waved Blaise into the library. Blaise walked in and gaped at the large room. There was a large skylight that let in natural light from Asgard's two suns and the walks were lined with large wooden bookshelves that were filled with large old looking books. An elegant wooden stair case in the middle of the room led up to two levels of catwalks that held more bookshelves. All around the base of the stairs were empty tables and chairs for Asgardians to study in when they felt like it. Sigyn found two chairs that were mostly hidden from the doorways view by the staircase and motioned for Blaise to sit down. The blonde sat down and looked at Sigyn,

"This better be good."

"It is." Sigyn assured her before she began to talk,

"Long ago there was a race of people known as the Volatican. They were a secretive people who lived on a small planet in the far reaches of the Nine Realms. They kept to themselves and did not make their presence known to the other Nine Realms because they preferred a life of peace and isolation.

On this planet lived ten tribes. Nine official tribes and a tribe of castaways. The Nine were the pureblood elements, Fire, Water, Ice, Static, Fog, Wind, Earth, Plants, and Metals. They had no mixed blood unlike the tenth tribe, The Mots. They earned their name from their mottled feathers that were the indicator of their mixed heritage.

One day, a lost sorcerer stumbled upon this realm. The Tribes were originally worried about being discovered, but the sorcerer gave them his word that he would keep their existence a secret and he was true to it until he discovered that their ability to wield elements allowed them to travel between realms without being noticed by Heimdal. He seduced a Mot and they 'fell in love'. He used her to travel back to the realm of Asgard where he shared his discovery. The people panicked because of the power this race had. They feared they could be ambushed at any moment and their fear drove their King, a young Odin, to action. He organized an attack on the small realm, but the Mot who had betrayed her people learned of his plans. She escaped to her people and warned them of the oncoming attack. The Volaticins fled and dispersed themselves among the realms. Most went to Midgard or Asgard because they resembled their inhabitants. They hid their powers and their wings and assimilated into the society. Any of the Volaticin who were found on Asgard within the first few years were killed. Over time the punishment was backed down to banishment from Asgard.

My oldest two children, Narvi and Vali were able to control fire and ice respectively and they did not believe me when I told them to control their abilities. They showed off and were banished. My daughter Hela, controls ice and when Frigga learned of her abilities she arranged to put her in charge of Niflheim, the land of the dead. A position of honor and yet she is still far out of my reach. If you are discovered to be Volaticin your best case scenario is banishment but there is a fair chance you could be killed." Sigyn told her. By the end of the speech tears were running down the woman's face and the girl did not know what to say.

"I'm sorry." She finally whispered as she comfortingly patted the older woman's arm. After a minute Sigyn wiped away her tears, pulled herself together, and stood up without saying a word. She started walking around the library and gathering books. She separated the books into three piles on the table and pushed the smallest one towards Blaise,

"I expect these to be read quickly and thoroughly." She told her. Blaise nodded as she curiously eyed up the other two piles,

"Who gets the other two stacks?" She asked.

"One is for Fenrir and myself and if you wish to join me, you can help me deliver the third to the dungeon tomorrow." The woman said.

"I would like to speak with him." Blaise quietly replied.

"Then it is settled. I will show you our rooms and we will dine with the King and Queen on the morrow for the morning meal." She told the girl as she gathered her two piles and started to walk out of the library. Blaise grabbed her small stack and jogged after the Sigyn. They pair wound through the corridors and Blaise could not help but notice the halls designs getting fancier and fancier the further they went. Soon Sigyn arrived at a large wooden door with green and gold designs etched into it. Sigyn opened the door and they walked into a large living room with gold walls, stone floors and green and black furnishings. Fenrir came running into the room from one of the many doorways and gave Sigyn a hug.

"Grandmother and I spent all afternoon in the gardens." He told her. Sigyn laughed and ran her hand through his black hair,

"I'm glad you had an enjoyable time. I brought you some books."

"Books?" Fenrir exclaimed, his eyes lit up in excitement. Sigyn nodded and handed him two books from the stack. The boy happily took them and curled up on a green couch.

"I'll show you your quarters." The woman told Blaise and motioned for her to follow her through the doorway Fenrir had come running through earlier. It led to a small hallway with four doors. She led the girl to the second door,

"This is Hela's room. You can reside in her room for the duration of your stay."

"Thank you." Blaise replied as she looked over the mainly gold and black room.

"You're welcome." Sigyn replied before shooing her in the room, "Read."

Blaise rolled her eyes and sat down on the green and gold covers. They were the only green thing in the room, but it was funny how their similarity to the ones she had been using made her feel comfortable. She opened the first book, The History of the Nine Realms, and read until she fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _You know the drill, fav, follow, review!_**


End file.
